Summer's over!
by so-sienna
Summary: Summer's over and while Santana has problems that result in her lashing out at fellow students, Quinn makes an unlikely friend but what's really going on with that 'friend'. Btittana, Faberry and fellow Gleeks.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the first Glee class after their summer break. They all sat on the plastic chairs where they usually sat and was excitedly catching up on how one and others summer had gone. Every member had some sort of drama go on, most due to the twister that had hit Ohio.. some worse than others but all important... Brittany was sat at the back with Quinn in the seat to her left and an empty chair to her right "Where's Santana Britt?" Quinn asked confused, them two had always been joined at the hip since they were toddlers..it wasn't often you'd find one without the other, in fact it was extremely rare! " I don't know Q, I didn't really see her much through out the holidays.. every time I tried I couldn't get hold of her and if I could she'd say something like she was busy or she was at her Abuela's" Brittany looked at Quinn with a sad and slightly forced smile. Quinn had to think and filter what Brittany was saying, she knew it wasn't like Santana and then began to wonder what was wrong with the strong willed latina, at that very moment Santana walked in with her usual attitude and took the seat

next Brittany.. not 10 seconds later Schuester walked in and began the lesson.

"Hey guys, great to see you all back" he looked directly at Santana and ave a sympathetic smile, as usual Quinn caught it and knew that what ever it was that was going on William Schuester KNEW! Schuester carried on in his usual enthusiastic voice "so this week we're going to tackle a tough subject and at the same time it will be a bit of team building, I want you to each find a song about something that has happened to you.. that's hurt you.. scared you.. and I want you to express it through the lyrics. You can write the song or you can do a cover it's all up to you! However what is disclosed in this room stays in this room, anyone breaks the trust and they're kicked out of Glee and suspended... okay guys, has anyone got one already prepared? If not we can disperse and regroup tomorrow" Rachel shoots her hand up like a rocket "yes, Rachel?" Schuester queries with a quirked eyebrow.. Rachel takes a deep breath " well I did have some drama this summer and I do have a song about it" she sings with a smile. Schuester gestures to the open space near Brad at the piano, "stage is all yours Rach" and with that he takes a seat in the front row and waits patiently. Rachel walks down to Brad and hands him some sheet music before going over to the microphone in the middle, re positions it to her height and clears her throat " this summer I lost something very dear to me and I hope this song does it justice" she gave Brad the infamous nod to start.

There you rest

With all the rest

Of my accessories on my night stand

Your red or yellow

And like a good fellow

Sometimes you get lost in my mess

A tear rolls down Rachels cheek as she continues to sing.

But when school girl pigtails won't do

And I need to control my doo

Your the only one I can count on

My head band

Your my head band

Wrapped right around my melon

Your a product like Magellan...

when she finishes she curtseys and looks up at her audience as they try to hide their laughter and giggles, well all except one.. Miss Santana Lopez looks like she's about to explode with anger but Rachel fails to notice. Mercedes pipes up " Rachel.. *** sniggers*** that was... ridiculous*** bursts out laughing***) most of the glee club follow suite and start to laugh. It doesn't take Rachel long to come up with a retort "i'll have you know Mercedes that i am a very emotional person and that headband meant so much to me" by now most were in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.. all except Brittany who didn't understand why everyone was laughing and Santana who looked ready to explode. " Hey Fro-do you can't seriously expect us to feel for you.. you've just hosted the worlds worst pity party over your damn headband.. i know you dress like the perverted fantasy of a Japanese business man but do you have to be so infuriatingly naive about what real pain is" Santana took a breath getting ready to give Rachel another mouthful when Finn joins in " Santana, that's really harsh.. why do you hav" ** interrupted by Santana** "Shut it chubby wan kenobi" she turns back to Rachel and Rachel replies first " Don't take it out on Finn because you are emotionally paralyzed Santana" Santana generally looked shocked at the comment and took a coupe of seconds to recover before replying "Aww look who's sticking up for their ex... simply adorkable... it's like you two broke up and Rachel grew a penis or is that what broke you two up? Finally got to third base and found out her dick was bigger than yours finessence? I can see how that would be awkward" she winked at Finn before grabbing her bag from next to Brittany, Brittany and Quinn both saw a tear fall before Santana could turn around and storm out.

Brittany and Quinn looked at each other before talking it over and deciding they should go and find Santana.. as they made their way down the aisle of chairs they over hear Rachel.. " what a bitch, you think that she could let others voice their opinions before ruining them so everyone becomes as depressed and miserable as that Lima loser!" Quinn and Brittany exchanged another look and a small smile before storming over.. Brittany began" Hey Rachel, I love what you've done with your hair" Britt smiled at Rachel and Rachel who was obviously shocked asked "Really? You do, cause i lost my headband and i thought i always looked better with it" Britt's smile grew "yer i so do, How do you get it to come out of the nostrils like that?" Rachel frowned " Brittany i know it's probably hard for you to comprehend how normal people communicate giving the fact your friends with Santana but that's not acceptable" and like a tag team Quinn started " Aww RuPaul, it's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand... you know man hands i'm super religious so believe me when i say this, Jesus loves you, everyone else thinks you're a freak" and with that the two blonde cheerios turned towards the door and began to walk away but Finn shouted after them "I love Rachel!" they both carried on walking and Quinn raised her voice so they could all hear "animals don't count Finn!" and with that they were out the room and following a trail of multicolored slushies, the empty plastic cups and the various people drenched in slushies and searching for shelter in case Santana returned.

** 20 minutes later they found Santana**

Brittany went running up to Santana who was sat in the corner of the empty cheerios changing room with her knees pulled up with her head resting on them, "San... San... San what's wrong" Brittany knelt down next to the obviously crying girl, mean while Quinn approached more cautiously after seeing the trail of destruction Santana had left outside. Santana did no more than latch on to Brittany and cry into her chest, Quinn came up to the other side of Santana and rubbed her back. After a while Santana calmed down " going to tell us what that was all about San?" Quinn questioned.. " what, what was all about Fabrey?".. " San you've been distant all summer, i haven't seem you since the second week after it began" Brittany whispered, her voice thick with worry.. " does it really matter?" Santana asked to tired to think of anything else to say " yes we're your best friends we're the unholy trinity... of course it matters.. is it what Berry said?"

Santana: "i'm not emotionally crippled Q"

Quinn: " I know San, she was just looking for something to say back.. i'm sure hobbit didn't mean it"

Brittany: you should sing a song about what ever's going on, it's obviously important and singing normlly helps you to feel better"

Santana: " i don't know, i'd rather not have the Glee dorks know my life story"

Quinn: " they're not that bad San, they are trustworthy at the very least"

Santana: "Suppose... guess it can't hurt for me to try"

Brittany and Quinn smile

Brittany:" Do you guys want to come over tonight and we can help San practice or something?"

Quinn: "sure"

Santana: " I can't, i'm living with Abuela and she works me like a slave!"

** A silence falls over the three **

Quinn: " How about we get payback on Rachel with the rest of our cheerio bitch's to cheer you up San?"

Brittany: "sure"

a smirk plays on Santana's face "what are you thinking?"

Quinn looks back with a devious glint in her eyes

**Back at Glee club**

Quinn and Brittany exit the room and the Glee members stand there with shocked faces. Schuester stands up and walks over to the front.. " Okay everyone sit down and lets continue, anyone else got a song that goes with our theme?" Tina stands up and walks to the front of the room, Mr Schuester returns to his seat and Tina tell's Brad and the band what she wants before walking to the mic " Before i begin i wanted to explain my song, as most know me and the Asian ass hole over there **points to mike** broke up over summer because he feels he's not ready to be exclusive.. so this song explains how i felt.." she gives a nod in their general direction and begins..

Pop rock, rhythm & blues,

Anything you got,

I don't have time to choose,

Big speakers, I'll sing along,

Last request dj, I need a song,

He can't break my heart,

If I can't hear a word,

I can't hear a word

Don't say it now

I'm turning up the radio

I'll drown you out

Cos I don't wanna let you go

Anything to make you forget

Cos my heart can't let go yet

Don't say it now

I'm turning up the radio

Choose, get me, frequency

If I find signal, maybe you won't leave

Headphones, cover my ears,

Keep smiling, fight back the tears,

He Can't Break My Heart,

If I Can't Hear A Word,

I Can't Hear A Word

Don't say it now

I'm turning up the radio

I'll drown you out

Cos I don't wanna let you go

Anything to make you forget

Cos my heart can't let go yet

Don't say it now

I'm turning up the radio

I'm turning up the radio

Ah Woah oh oh oh

Woah oh oh oh

Ra-a-di-o

Ah Woah oh oh oh

Woah oh oh oh

Ra-a-di-o

I'll drown you out,

Don't say it now

Cuz I'm turning up the radio-o

Don't say it now

I'm turning up the radio

I'll drown you out

Cos I don't wanna let you go

Anything to make you forget

Cos my heart can't let go yet

Don't say it now

I'm turning up the radio

Once Tina finishes everyone claps even Mike. Mercedes stands and announces she'd like to sing her song next, in true diva fashion. She walks down to the front and announces that her Granddad whom she was extremely close to passed away over the summer and that the song explains her feelings towards the events that took place in the aftermath.

Everywhere is still  
everything is restless in my heart  
i hate the way this feels  
suddenly i'm scared to be apart  
the days are dark when you're not around  
the air is getting hard to breathe  
i wish that you would just put me down  
i wish that i could go to sleep

loving you is suicide  
i don't know should i go or should i stay  
i'm tryin to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late  
but i heard you say you love me  
that's the part i can't forget  
and i wish that you come save me  
cos i'm standing over the edge

i should let you go  
tell myself the things i need to hear  
but my brain is wired wrong  
that's why i'm loving you when you're not here  
feels like i drown in your every word  
and every breath that's in between  
somehow you got me where it really hurts  
it's killing every part of me

loving you is suicide  
i don't know should i go or should i stay  
i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late  
but i heard you say you love me  
that's the part i can't forget  
and i wish that you come save me  
boy cos i'm standing over the edge

loving you is suicide  
and my world's about to break  
and i... had as much as i can take  
and love is a long way down

loving you is suicide  
and it's getting harder everyday  
i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late  
and i'm way past every moment  
but i'm still determined to fight  
and i know it's taking all my strength  
to give emotions alive  
loving you is suicide

most of the audience is crying and clapping, the girls run up and hug her before taking their seats and tell her how amazing she was.

Next up was Puck, he explains that time goes fast and everything that has hurt him in his life relates to the song including his brake up with Lauren saying " that over sized beauty, stole my heart"

(It starts with one)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Next up was Mike singing about the break up from Tina, who argued he never said he wasn't ready to be exclusive and got Sam up to be his background singer...

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop the pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

I miss you (miss you miss you)(I miss you miss you)

After Mike finishes Mr Schuester dismisses them since no one else has a song ready and everyone leaves to go home, except Schuester who's grading papers in the choir room when Santana walks in with Quinn and Brittany behind her. He smiles up at the trio " Hey girls, are you okay Santana?" .. Santana smiles " yep all good sir, i was wondering if i could go first tommorow..i'd like to do a song about recent events" Mr Schuester nodded as if he'd expected she would do and with that the girls left.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they all gathered in the choir room ready for Glee the tention from yesterday was still evident and Santana had been handing out slushie facials like it was nothing. Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat in the back row and chatted quietly about Santana's impending solo, Rachel's fashion sense and took a bet on who Rachel would end up with next.. Mr Schuester bounced in not seconds later wearing his same heart throb smile as usual.

" Okay guys, so today Santana visited me durin her free period and showed me a song she's written about her holiday and the twister we experienced.. I trust everybody will listen up and maintain the trust that we have"

Finn: "why should we, she treats us like crap.. She's not one of us, she's a cheerio and one of Sue's minion's"

Quinn: "shut up, God Finn your such an ass hole!"

Brittany: "Yer Finn, you always talk about being a team but you keep attacking Santana and Blaine, what makes you so special?"

Mr Schuester " okay guys that's enough, Santana is a key member of this team Finn and if you do not return her trust your out of Glee permanently, no exceptions!"

Mr Schuester gave Santana a sympathetic smile "Come on down Santana and share your song"

Santana slowly stood up and walked down, the usual confidence was gone and she looked pale, when she got to the band and Brad she handed them some paper, turning to look at everyone she sucked in a deep breath lowered her head and whispered to herself more than anyone.. "this is for you Mum" facing back towards the other members she looked to Brittany as she began Dry

lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Ohiooo  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Ohiooo  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

she looked at all the other members of the club and tears started to sting at her eyes she took a deep breath and continued.

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_she looked at the floor ashamed at the confession she'd admitted in the previous verse._

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Ohiooo  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Ohiooo  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

She stood at the front feeling naked and exposed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the floor.. Brittany went running to Santana and hugged her "So is that why your living with your Abuela ?" Santana nodded against Brittany's shoulder.. Mr Schuester stood there for a moment shocked at the emotion Santana had displayed before clearing his throat in an attempt to gather the groups attention, however no one had seen Santana Lopez cry before some were looking out of curiosity of what would happen next, some were looking out of shock at what had been going on with Santana and others wanted to reach out to her but were afraid that the old Santana would appear at any moment.

Rachel as normal was first to brake the silence "Santana I..I.. I had no idea. I think it's brilliant you voiced your heartache through an appropriately emotional song. I always suspected something was going on"

Santana wiped her eyes and gave a scornful glance in Rachel and Finns direction slowly walking over to her " Don't you dare act like you know me, you know nothing! You never did, your a stuck up drama queen Rachel and Finn stays with you because he's Finn" Rachel looked shocked and Finn looked horrified, trying to think of how to respond "I'm not a moron Santana" Finn tried to defend himself.. " I don't think your a moron, I don't think your a genius either... I'm not even sure you know the day of the week Finn!" Santana sneered at him before straightening her high pony and walking out the room. Brittany ran out after her and Quinn decided one of them should stay there to see if anything was said.. Like usual Rachel made her opinions on the events that had taken place known. Quinn had, had enough and text Santana to say their plan was going ahead tomorrow lunch time..

The next day at lunch time Santana, Quinn and Brittany had made their plans with the rest of the cheerios and everyone was clear on their role.. A football player brought Rachel outside to the football stadium and said that Finn wanted to talk to her.. Santana and Quinn had a megaphone ready and when Rachel walked out Santana and Quinn nodded to the others.. "Rachel Bitching-Berry... please step forward" they both shouted into the megaphone... Rachel turned to where the noise had come from and looked confused "What's going on" she asked but was met with silence.. all the other students from school had turned silent and was watching with interest.. Santana turned sideways and shouted through the megaphone " Ready girls, Rachel Berry THIS IS FOR YOU...1...2...3...4... ** they all skipped together and began the cheer** Rachel...Berry... this ones... 4... you...Don't feel sad, don't feel blue, Frankenstein was ugly too, the only thing he's got on you, is that he didn't smell like poo! As they sung the last word the cheerios circled round Rachel and each member emptied a slushie onto the small Jewish girl. They all stood round taking pictures on their phone... all except Quinn who walked off when the song and dance was over.

Later at Glee the three cheerios sat in the front row, Brittany and Santana were having a conversation about their cheer at lunch time. Quinn was in deep thought and didn't notice Rachel walk in, until Rachel marched right up to the trio and announced in her aggravated voice " i have a problem" Santana barely acknowledged the girls existence "really Berry? I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?" after she'd finished she smiled up at Rachel before continuing her discussion with Brittany, Rachel looked defeated at Quinn and walked out.. Quinn decided to see what was going on with Berry and followed her out, once they had reached the other end of the corridor Quinn called out to her "Berry, wait up" Rachel jumped and turned round.. she'd been having an inner argument and hadn't noticed the blonde tailgating her down the corridor. "why Quinn, so you can cheer about me some more Or are you just going to focus on the slushying now?" she asked as she continued to storm off.. Quinn lunged forward and grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled it so she turned around. "I'm sorry about earlier okay, you were talking all that smack about San and she's my best friend... but I swear I never knew about the slushes.. Santana never told me about that" Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and went to turn away but stopped, "you know Quinn I always hopped we could be friends one day... not for popularity or to prevent being slushied but I generally believed you were a nice person... I've always had your back with your pregnancy, when Beth was born, when you were unpopular because Santana took your spot on as captain.. how many of your so called friends can you say that about... we're in the same Glee club but I'm done Quinn, you win.. you have no one now, congratulations..." and with that Rachel turned and walked off... Quinn was shocked by how much Rachel just said had hurt her and that most of what she'd just said was true.. she walked back to Glee quietly looking down the whole time.. she sat back in her seat and was silent throughout the rest of Glee until the bell rang. She got up and went straight through to student reception

Receptionist: Hello Quinn, how can I help?

Quinn: You know my name?

Receptionist: Sure do, my daughters a major fan of the cheerios.. she tried out but Sue's Sue

Quinn: Oh really? I was wonder if I could get my friends address, I'm meant to go round but can't remember where she lives?

Receptionist: yer, she's still crying about it, I feel so bad for her. And I'd love to but it's against school policy hun!

Quinn: please, I'll be late. What about if I gave your daughter private lessons to help her into the cheerios.

The receptionist thinks about it for a while

Receptionist: for how long?

Quinn: with me teaching her, she should be on within 4 months..

Receptionist: wow must be important if your prepared to give up 4 months for one address!

The receptionist rights down her daughters mobile number and tells Quinn to ring her daughter and tell her she'll help her train, the daughter screams down the phone and Quinn jumps back dropping the phone.. Quinn picks up the phone and hangs up!

Quinn: can I have the address now?

Receptionist: sure, who's?

Quinn: Rachel Barbra Berry!

The Receptionist wrights it down for Quinn and hands it to her, Quinn runs out eyeing the address.. jumps into her car and drives off into the direction of Rachel's house.. She got just over a mile and a half down the road and was singing to Beyonce's end of time .. when she saw Rachel walking on the pavement, she slowed down to 5 MPH and undone her passenger window " Rachel do you want a lift?" Rachel looked at her "No Quinn" and carried on walking... "Please Rachel I need to talk to you" Rachel looked at her with a face Quinn didn't recognise... "please" she sid again in a desperate tone.. Rachel stopped and so did Quinn.. Rachel got in the passenger side and sat there for a second before asking " you not worried your 'friends' will see me get into your car?" there was a bitter tone to Rachel's voice and Quinn shrugged and glanced at Rach before simply saying "No...you?" the brunette turned in her seat slightly so she was facing Quinn "why would I be, there's nothing they can do to me that they don't already" Quinn didn't say anything and they drove on in an awkward silence.. a few streets had passed before Quinn spoke again "I'm sorry, Rachel.. I got carried away and your right it was unfair of me!" they stopped at traffic lights "You do tend to have my back in your own twisted way " Quinn and Rachel looked into each others eyes and they both chuckled before Quinn looked away and back at the traffic lights and moved off from the junction.. Quinn pulled into a car park and turned the engine off but kept the ignition on, she turned to Rachel..

Quinn "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Rachel "which bit?"

Quinn " that you believed I was a nice person?"

Rachel "Yes, still do"

Quinn " how come? I've been awful to you?"

Rachel "I see the things you do when you think people aren't looking"

Quinn "like what?"

Rachel "first day back you helped a girl in the year below, she'd been slushied and couldn't put her hair in a ponytail in the girls bathroom"

Quinn "and? That's one thing Rach"

Rachel "most cheerio's would have laughed or ignored her, you gave her a spare dress and put her hir in a messy bun for her...did you know she was on her way to her brothers funeral .. he was in the army.. killed in action"

Quinn "oh, I just assumed she was Gothic and gave her the darkest cloths I could find in my locker"

Rachel let out a small laugh

Rachel " See, this is the you I want to be friends with.. not who you pretend to be Quinn, your better than that! Anyway what we're you doing when you kidnapped me, you live in the other direction of town"

Quinn shrugs it off with a simple "Going to kidnap you from your house, you made it easier by being slow!"

Rachel looks confused "how do you know where I live?"

Quinn "bribed the woman at reception"

Rachel raised an eyebrow "with what"

Quinn smiled "4 months of one on one cheerio training for her daughter"

Rachel's mouth hung open " you must have been desperate.."

Quinn "I needed to talk to you, you were right about what you said.. I am alone, always have been! At home.. at school I surround myself with people who are supposed to be like me but I always feel the same"

Rachel leans over and hugs Quinn before sitting back in her previous position " do you feel alone when your with me?"

Quinn looks in Rachel's eyes and smiles "no, for some reason I don't"


	3. Chapter 3

After Quinn's confession they'd sat in a rather uncomfortable silence, trying to work out how the other one really felt about them. Rachel looked at her watch and sighed.

"Got somewhere to be Rach?" Quinn asked eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

The brunets eyes went wide as if she'd been caught out. "Urm me? Pffft no not at all. Why would I have somewhere to be, Why would you ask that?" she almost screeched.

Quinn sat there for a moment "You sound nervous Rach, is everything okay?"

Rachel just gave a tight lipped smile, blinked a few times, inhaled a deep breath and looked Quinn in the eyes before clearing her throat to speak "Doesn't Kim walk past here on her way home from late rehearsals with sue?"

Quinn's face scrunched up in confusion "Kim, So what if she does?"

"Quinn Fabray if this isn't one big prank, like I assumed it was before your confession about feeling alone and you really do want to be friends then we can't be seen by your friends… can we." She said in her persistently quick voice.

Quinn raised her right eyebrow before her mouth slowly dropped…. "Urm…. Why not?"

"We just can't okay" she rushed out leaving no room for questions, Quinn started up her car before there was a knock on her drivers window. She slowly undid her window till it was half way and the breeze swept through the car but before she got a chance to speak.. "Hey you scavenger of human misery, How's life?" _Shit _Quinn thought quickly before putting a pained an awkward smile on before looking her fellow cheerio in the eyes and getting her bitch on "Hey Shontelle Shouldn't you be out drunkenly denting your Daddies Benz with random pedestrians faces? *they both laughed* Not bad how about you?" Shontelle was eyeing her nails before looking back up at Quinn's face "Can't complain Q, so what are you doing in this part of town?" the blonde struggled for a comeback "Just fancied some space, why are you so interested" Quinn laughed lightly. Shontelle raised her eyebrow at Quinn "can't I take interest in my Cheerio captain's random behavior " she asked smirking as if she might be able to goad the truth out of her captain. Quinn let out an exaggerated sigh "Shontelle Is this all some elaborate way of asking for directions to the nearest Abercrombie & Fitch, so you can go and blow a load of your parent's money?" there was a moment of silence "Wow someone really is feeling bitchy today, is this because of what me and Kim argued with you about earlier?" "Ok Shontelle let's cut the crap, I've got things to be getting on with and you've got parents to be sponging off. I know you want me off the team so you'll get your shot at being captain; I also know your two faced, manipulative and a massive slut so there in your head you may think you have a chance. In actual fact you have none, fuck with me or get in my way I'll destroy you and every one who stands with you. "Quinn gave Shontelle a moment to let it sink in before turning her sweet girl act on and adding "k, great chat. See you at school!" giving a wink and throwing her car into reverse and roaring out onto the main road and driving off.

Quinn drove on for a few minutes picking up speed as she went, she looked round to check on Rachel before noticing she'd disappeared from the passenger seat. She assumed Rachel had got out without her and Shontelle noticing, Q muttered under her breath "what the fuck, Rachel?" while debating whether to turn around and look for the short Jewish girl then out of no where Rachel jumped up from behind the driver seat "what?" she innocently asked, Quinn screamed before slamming the breaks down and nearly swerving into an oncoming car and throwing Rach to the other side of the car "RACHEL" she screamed while trying to get her breath back, chest rising and dropping faster than she ever thought possible. Quinn put her car in first gear and pulled off finding somewhere safe to pull over, she decided on a lay-by a few inches from them before indicating, turning off and putting the car into park. Rachel resurfaced rubbing her forehead "ouch Quinn" the blonde turned shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush the near crash had given her. "ouch? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to try and scare drivers.. EVER!" the girl asked turning so she could face Rachel but to her surprise the brunette girl wasn't there turning back to face the front she caught a glimpse of Rachel sat next to her and she jumped again "shit" she cussed "Rachel stop doing that… how did you even do that?" she asked confused rubbing her head where her headache was starting to develop. Rachel just let out a creepy smile, shrugged and answered "If I told you Q I'd have to kill you" she winked before her features changed to curiosity "what exactly did you, Kim and Shontelle argue about?" Quinn took a deep breath "erm ok don't tell me then" and Quinn thought before smiling more to herself than Rachel " if I told you what we argued about I'd have to kill you" Rachel's creepy smile reappeared and it sent shivers down Quinn's spine "what's going on with you, your acting strange.. well stranger than normal" Rachel's creepy smile grew "maybe your only just seeing the real me?" she asked raising her eyebrow, Quinn was sure she was getting at something more than Quinn and Rachel's history of Q ignoring Rachel's existence other than when she was being a bitch to her. "And what does the real Rachel entail?" Quinn's emotions were conflicted, on the one hand she was curious about how different Rachel was but on the other hand she was creeping Quinn out a little bit. "Guess you'll have to wait and see Q" Rachel's voice was darker than before or so Quinn thought, she carefully looked at Rach before noticing she was starting to look ill "Are you okay Rach, you look like your sweating a little bit" Rachel grabbed her compact mirror out of her bag and looked in it she froze for a moment and closed her eyes, Quinn watched out of worry and amusement Rachel seemed so different to how she acted in school or at the Glee competitions. "I'm fine Quinn just one of those things, anyway as fun as this has been I have to go." She started to grab her bag and get out the car without so much as a glimpse at Quinn she ran towards the forest next to the lay-by, jumped the fence and kept on running. Quinn didn't even have time to react, her mouth just hung open. They were ages away from her house and Rachel had just gone off in the wrong direction from the Berry home. Quinn blew out a breath and resided on changing into her uniform and going to find Rachel, the shorter girl looked pale and sweaty and although she'd never admit it to anyone, she was worried for Rachel's welfare.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later and Quinn was still looking for Rachel, "Rachel Barbra Berry, when I find you I swear to sweet little baby Jesus!" She pushed past low hanging branches and started muttering to herself "who runs off on their own anyway, when they're clearly unwe" out of nowhere a branch whacked her in the face and she lost her footing slipping and rolling down a slope until she hit the bottom with a thud. She groaned and everything went black.

A while later Quinn heard a noise stirring her out of her unconscious daze, *you You, this ain't high school Me, and my crew We can slide through* rang out and Quinn blindly reached out and fumbled around for her phone "Hello" she asked croakily "Fabray I've been ringing for ages where the hell are you? I wantz to get my dance on" … there was a brief silence and then Quinn croaked out her reply "Sorry I've been held up Lopez, you'll have to wait to get your dance on" "Quinn if your not here in the next hour I'm goin all lima he" Quinn hung up and picked herself up off the floor, jogged back to her car and threw her phone on the passenger side and climbed in to her car before wheel spinning off towards her house angry, confused and sporting an extreme throbbing on her forehead. When she got back she stormed in straight up to her room slamming the door behind her and ripped her top off in the process before turning to her left to find the light switch. She screamed and cursed when she suddenly noticed someone in the shadows of her room "Lopez I told you I'd meet you in a fucking hour, I'm sure even you have the self control to wait a fucking hour before getting your 'dance on' as you so dumbly put it." Quinn had, had enough and was ready for the feisty Latina, what she wasn't ready for was the shorter brunette to step out in the blink of an eye and be at her side "Ra-Rachel" Quinn was dumbfounded to say the least. "Heyy Quinn just wanted to stop by and apologize for earlier, what happened to you?" Quinn went from shocked to confused in a mili second... "What are you about, what happened to me?" "Quinn your foreheads bleeding and you're cheerio uniforms ripped?" Quinn walked to her mirror beside her bed and gasped as she saw the dried blood that had stained the right hand side of her face "shit" she mouthed thanking God that her family weren't home when she'd got in. She swivelled round on the balls of her feet taking striding steps toward a patiently waiting Rachel " Oh you know, took a casual jog after some nut case that took off into a forest without warning and then …. Oh yer I got knocked out by a fucking tree" Rachel smirked "Aww Quinn you came to see if I was alright" Quinn just glared at her while holding a top to her forehead, Rachel couldn't help but laugh making Quinn glare even harder, "Okay, I'll leave you to your night with Lopez, have fun getting your dance on" Quinn just watched for a moment "Where did you go earlier, your house was ages away? Rachel smiled "does it really matter Quinn" … "hell yer it matters, have you seen my face.. " Quinn deadpanned, Rachel gave a sympathetic smile "Quinn I can't tell you if I did-" "you'd have to kill me, yer you've used that already and it's getting real old real fast Rachel" Quinn sighed trying to take the top off her forehead which was proving difficult as it had stuck to her cut where the blood had clotted. Rachel stood there solemnly for a second "what do you mean" Quinn whispered to her "when ever I've asked you a question that's your answer, I told you things and yet you've told me nothing you just deflect" Rachel focused soley on the other girls eyes "up until this afternoon you've taken every opportunity to torture me around high school, what's to say your not going to do it again next time you see me in the corridor or we're in the same class?" .. "If I was do you think I'd have honestly opened up to you? I'm a lot of things and yes I have a reputation, if I planned on torturing you as you put it I wouldn't have told you anything, it'd be social suicide" "Maybe" Rachel breathed out, not sure what direction to take this in. Quinn turned round to get some clothes out ready for her night out and when she turned round ready to give Rachel a lecture on how she'd prove it, only to find she'd gone, the Jewish girl was gone again. "How does she do that" Quinn murmured before going and getting ready for her night out.

Quinn turned up at the Lopez residence ready for the abuse that would follow until Santana got drunk and turned loving. Not two seconds later Santana Lopez came out rocking her bitch look, clearly ready to start dancing the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana got in the car "Q" she said in acknowledgment of her friend, "Lopez" Quinn offered in return as she sped off towards the pub. "So Q, I got the fake I.D's we need. Let's go get our dance on" Santana stated in a bored and dull voice… Quinn looked at Santana for a moment "where's Brit tonight, I assumed she was coming?" Santana paused for a moment "Why would you assume that?"

"Because San you two are practically joined at the hip, I don't remember the last time it was just us two that went out..."

"Well then its long over due isn't it" Santana stated bluntly

"If something's happened between you, you can talk to me?"

"What are you getting at Fabray?"

Quinn let out a long breath "I'm not getting at anything, but you two are never apart so why tonight?"

"Maybe I wanted a fucking brake, drop it" Santana warned in a low voice

"I'm not dropping it until you tell me what happened; in fact we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's happened" Quinn ground to a halt in the middle of the road and turned to look at her friend.

"mierda Quinn, lo que está mal con usted" Santana all but screeched slamming the interior lights on to bog Quinn out, but when she did she froze "Jesus Christ Quinn what happened to your face" she asked gawking at the nasty slash on her forehead before reaching out to poke it. Quinn swatted her hand away

"Don't change the subject Lopez, what's the deal with you and Britt?"

Santana ducked her head "I really don't want to talk about it Q" the Latina stated almost pleadingly.

"San, you can think I'm being a bitch to you or whatever but you two are like peanut butter and jelly, you just don't have one without the other. Your so close I'm surprised your not actually related or dating"

Santana looked at Quinn while she mulled over what the blonde had just said, there was a brief tense silence "She's mad at me" Santana finally muttered

"ok **Quinn approached carefully** what happened?"

Santana looked in her friends dark hazel eyes before sighing "It's complicated, Brittany's refusing to see me or text me. I really don't want to talk about it." Santana sighed before a loud honking rang out from behind, Quinn checked her rear-view mirror and noticed a car sat behind them revving their engine before they honked their horn again, Quinn put the car in gear and sped off wheel spinning as she went.

After a few seconds of silence Quinn remembered they were having a conversation, "I'm sure you'll make up though, your best friends after all"

"Suppose, I'm not even in the mood to dance anymore, can we just go for a drive instead?" the tanned girl asked sporting a frown.

"yer that's probably best since we have school in the morning anyway" the blonde said offering a small smile.

A few minutes later Santana was riffling through her bag and pulled out a flask of vodka, she unscrewed the lid and put the bottle to her lips.. "Cheers" she roared as she tipped the bottle up so the clear liquid was running down her throat.

The next few hours were spent with Quinn comforting Santana while the fiery girl cried over 'her Britt-Britt', Santana telling Quinn what an idiot she was to fall out with Brittany and then holding Santana's hair while she threw up before going to sleep in the passenger seat. Quinn however had been devising her own plan to cheer S up.

Santana opened her eyes as she could hear murmuring in the background, groaning she sat up and looked around, Quinn was sat next to her still diving, "where are we going?" Santana chocked out only just realising how dry her throat was. Quinn jumped slightly obviously unaware that the girl had woken "I've got a surprise… promise you won't get mad" this obviously peeked Santana's interest as she leaned closer to Quinn "what is it and why would I be mad?" Quinn just shrugged until she turned off down some dark creepy lane. You and Britt need to talk and so she may be sitting behind you" Santanas eyes went so wide they looked like they were going to bug out. Quinn parked down the creepy alley and got out "you've got 10 minutes and I'll be back! So make use of whatever it is you need to talk about" Quinn grabbed her torch out of her glove compartment and went for a walk, she was singing a tune as she walked before she heard her phone and retrieved it from her bra and saw she had a message from an unknown number…

_Shouldn't go walking in the dark on your own ;-)_

After Quinn looked around her, slightly paranoid she replied.

_And this would be?_

It didn't take long till Quinn's phone went off again

_How bad do you wanna know Fabray?_

The blonde wasn't sure what to make of these messages and wasn't 100% sure it wasn't Santana.

_Not that badly to be honest, I doubt your near me._

Her phone went off again blaring the Brand new day by Ryan Star she quickly looked at her phone.

_I can prove it, your wearing high heels, a short tight light blue dress with a brown belt around your stomach, you've got your hair in loose curls and you have a dirty great cut on your forehead.. your looking to your left now …_

Quinn gasped and turned to look at Santana who was hugging Brittany…

_I'm not Santana…_

Quinn was getting worried now, as she turned round Rachel was stood right in front of just centimeters away. "Boo" Rachel said smiling

Quinn visibly jumped "Jesus Christ Rachel" she screamed loudly

Rachel laughed throatily, "hmm, who knew Quinn Fabray was so easily scared"

"Can you blame me, the messages you were sending weren't exactly nice"

"we all have a dark side Quinn, can you handle mine" Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn raised her eyebrow "Pffft mines worse Rach!"

Rachel smiled "I like the thought of that"

Just then Santana leaned out the window, "Fabray, we're done get your ass back here.. it's damn creepy round here" Quinn spun round to face Santana's direction, "coming"

Quinn started to turn and talk to Rach "Do you need a lift" but she realized Rachel had gone again. Quinn smiled to herself before walking back to her car. She got in and drove the two girls home before going home to bed herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell had just gone and so Quinn was making her way to class when she saw Shontelle smirking at her, she rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway to tired for the cheerio's dramatics today. She arrived at class and sat with her cheerio's gang playing her part as head bitch in charge.

Then the speakers began to do morning shout outs "Can Quinn Fabray report to principle Figgins office immediately concerning an incident yesterday" a chorus of ooooo's rung out from her peers before Quinn, Santana, Brianna, Serena, Sierra, Crystal, Chantelle, Courtney, Misty and Adriana stood up in unison and began to walk out led by their leader, one Quinn Fabray. As they were regrouping in the corridor their teacher tried to gain control "Erm ladies, only Quinn was called to the office. You can't all just walk out" Crystal stopped in her tracks her light blonde high pony swaying left and right she instantly turned 180 degrees so she was facing her teacher "Bitch, be glad we walked up in this joint.. Everyone knows you're a perv, just be glad we haven't reported your creeper ass." And with that she'd turned and was walking behind Quinn in their march to principle Figgins office. Brianna was the first to break the silence "So what did you do this time Quinn?" Quinn carried on her march never slowing or turning to face the girl "Depends on whose complained" she shrugged it off as if it was no big deal stopping in her tracks when she saw Puck "Puck, what are you doing here?" Puck smiled "I'm coming with my baby mama to this meeting, I'll protect you" "Ok, you ready?" Quinn asked the Jewish boy slightly caught off guard by his support. They walked silently until Puck made conversation "So Finn and Rachel are back on" .. Quinn faked boredom at the conversation but encouraged him on "Really, why'd you think that?" Quinn took a sip of Pucks drink while the others walked behind in silence "Finn told everyone they had sex last night, how could you not have heard?" Quinn spat the drink across the door they were approaching as well as a student who just walked in front of them "What" Quinn asked repulsed by the idea of Finn ever having sex with anything let alone an actual human being "Yer" Puck pulled out his phone, "look I've got the text he sent me"

_Dude I destroyed Rachel last night, she just laid there and took it while begging for more. It was so weird, she turned up at my house about 11 and we were at it all night until she begged me to stop.. Couldn't take anymore apparently ha. Told the football team and now I'm the man again! _

Quinn actually felt sick after reading the text, "Finn having sex should be illegal and just wrong" she also couldn't believe Rachel would sink that low as to have to resort to Finn. Then Quinn began to think about last night, she was with Rachel late after she turned up down that creepy road. She pulled out her own phone and checked the times the messages they exchanged had been sent and delivered.

_Shouldn't go walking in the dark on your own ;-) – received at 11:02pm_

_And this would be? – sent at 11:03pm _

_How bad do you wanna know Fabray? – received at 11:05pm_

_Not that badly to be honest, I doubt your near me. – sent at 11:06pm_

_I can prove it, your wearing high heels, a short tight _

_light blue dress with a brown belt around your stomach, – received at 11:09pm_

_you've got your hair in loose curls and you have a dirty_

_ great cut on your forehead.. your looking to your left now …_

_I'm not Santana… – received at 11:09pm_

Quinn looked up at the mention of her name "Yo Fabray, look at you smiling at your phone, whose been texting you eyyyy" Puck asked with his cheesy grin plastered over his face. Quinn shot him a warning look "no one, you know" she said with a smirk before walking into the principles office followed by Puck and the cheerio's walking off and taking a seat in the waiting area, In case they were needed.

Ahh Miss Fabray principle Figgins mumbled nervously from his chair behind a desk opposite him was a tall middle aged man in what Quinn thought looked to be a cheap suite with his short black hair gelled back, he was quite bulky. She recognised him, he was in the news a while ago about what a sensation he was to the community and he'd been given an award for it "Puckerman you can not be in here" Figgins said slightly louder. "I think you'll find I can as I'm here to represent Quinn's best interests and look out for her welfare so why don't we get down to business, for a start what incident?"

The strange man stood and straightened his jacket "how about the incident's where Quinn has been bullying my daughter, hmm? Sounds like a good place to start to me.."

Quinn eyed the man, he didn't look like anyone she knew.. "And your daughter is?"

The man eyed her wearily "Shontelle.. Shontelle Davies"

Quinn laughed "Cheerio's Shontelle? Oh I should have known this was coming" rolling her eyes until they settled back on to the man.

"something funny young lady, I hardly think your in a position to be making light of the situation. I mean look at her Figgins she screams bully does she not?" the man asked, looking down his nose at her.

Puck cut in first "Quinn looks like a bully? Have you seen or heard your daughter round here? No? let me fill you in she's a bit of a self-centered bitch round high school and she's only doing this because she wants Quinn's cheerio captain title"

"Now young man careful what you say that's my daughter and she's not self-centered and she'd never lie to me about this" he warned taking a step closer.

Quinn's phone went off and she quickly checked it,

_ Don't worry baby mamma I've got a plan to get you out of this!_

Quinn smiled and concentrated on what Puck was planning. Puck took a few steps forward so he was right in the mans face "you know you'll have to remind me which one your daughter is the one that drives the pink convertible right?"

"Yer that's her, why?" he asked confused

"Just wondered, she looks different when she's not whirling around a shiny pole in stilettos, with next to nothing on." He said smirking.

All of a sudden Quinn knew what Puck was trying to do, she went to pull him away but was to late he went flying to the ground with a hard thud, after he sat up Quinn and Figgins gasped at the blood trickling down his chin from his split lip but Puck just smiled and pointed to the window. Outside was the nine cheerio's stood with their phones recording the middle aged man assaulting puck. They all turned and walked off sitting down in the waiting area again waiting for their friends to finish off the meeting before doing anything with the video.

Puck stood up "I can see the headlines now, piller of the community assaults a minor.. should be the talk around here for ages.. I wonder how your business would do if you had bad PR like that and the media is going to love the fact nine passers by got it on video" the man stood there stunned, he'd gone exceptionally pale "Now, now lad there's no need for that is there"

Why not you was going to try and get Quinn done for bullying when your daughters the biggest bully here, Quinn's a bitch that's undeniable but only to the ones who deserve it.. where as Shontelle, she'll do it to kids she's never seen before… Guess she learnt it from her old man hey!" he said smugly licking his blood soaked lip. The man was silent.. Then principle Figgins stood "Mr Davies, you've just come in lodged a complaint about a student and then physically assaulted her boyfriend.. Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police?"

"Okay if those video's never surface I'll withdraw my complaint"

"And make a suitable donation to the Glee club Via puck and I" Quinn stated

The man sighed "£5000". That was higher than Quinn expected but she'd decided she didn't like this man and wanted to get as much as she could "£15,000" she spat back

"£10,000 and that's as high as I'll go"

"£15,000 you did just punch my friend in the face" she raised her eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"12,500" he sighed he knew how this would go, he'd dealt with her father before and clearly she was a chip off the old block.

"did I stutter, 15,000"

"Fine, fine 15,000" he said pulling his check-book out and scribbling out the check.

Quinn smiled revelling in her success "you can leave the recipient blank, our teacher will fill that out"

He only sighed and handed the check over before Puck and Quinn left, leaving a confused Figgins behind. As soon as they walked out Quinn and by association Puck was swamped with cheerio's, Quinn was out for blood and everyone knew it. The HBIC was back and there was only one person she was looking for "Spread out and find me Shontelle Davies, then text me and let me know where she is. No one let her no I'm after her… GO!" and with that they all spread out apart from Santana and Puck. "what did that white trash bitch do now Q" Santana asked before turning to Puck " and why are you sporting a wrecked lip?" Quinn looked ready to blow "It is trying to get me kicked out of school by saying I'm bullying it, I want to find the rat now" Quinn said walking off to begin her search.

Five minutes into her search Quinn gets a message

_By the bleachers on the football field, she's got Berry circled looks like their going to pounce _#_hurry _

_Xoxo Santana._

That was the final straw for Quinn, Glee kids were off limits unless her or Santana authorised a slushy attack.. Quinn ran to where they were while texting everyone to meet her for the showdown. They were all there when Quinn strolled out. All the cheerio's were laughing about something that Shontelle had just said to Rachel, so Quinn strolled up to them with Santana on her right Brianna to her left and Serena, Sierra, Crystal, Chantelle, Courtney, Misty, Adriana and Brittany close behind them.

Quinn whistled grabbing everyone's attention, "It's funny I thought I warned you about the Glee kids being off limits?" Quinn asked folding her eye raising her eyebrows staring the others down, while waiting for one to speak. Santana took the same stance ready to smack the bitch for trying to get rid of her friend. "What's wrong Shontelle, nothing to say now? You seemed to have plenty to say to Berry before" Santana showed her signature smirk.

"Shut it Lopez" Shontelle bit back

"Quinn what are you doing here, Shontelle said you were being thrown out" one of the cheerios asked timidly from beside Rachel.

"Here's the deal; Tammy.. Trinity I'm in a good mood so you can apologize to Rachel for whatever just went down without my say so and then, we'll take you back and you can run 10 laps of the field and all will be forgiven orrr you can stay with Kim and Shontelle and share their fate which I can promise you.. you don't want!" Quinn explained stony faced.

Kim and Shontelle both looked slightly worried and Quinn could have sworn she saw Shontelle start to sweat, both Tammy and Trinity mumbled apologies to Rachel before moving off to join the rest of the cheerio's behind Quinn. After that Quinn turned her attention to Shontelle and Kim with an evil smile "So Shontelle, where to begin.. You try to take my spot on the cheerio's, you lie to get me out of school, you ignore my authority when I mention that the Glee kids are off limits" Quinn was circling the two girls as she spoke, like a predator about to go for their prey "And Kim well your just an insecure slut trying to scramble for scraps on whatever she can get. So the thing I'm stuck with is what should I do with you two?" there was a certain ice to her words that gave even the cheerio's supporting her a shiver. She looked round and saw a young cheerio with a slushy she walked over and snatched it walking back to the two girls. Rachel was stood there frozen like a deer in headlights, "Hey Rach, wanna get these two back for all the things they've done?" Quinn held out the slushy for Rachel "thanks for the offer Quinn but I try to abstain from violence" someone chuckled behind Quinn and the captain turned round shot a glare at the girl before turning back to Rachel and the two girls.. "hmm well I'm not as into that non-violence thing as you Rach" she turned to her cheerio's "grab em" she barked before every seemed to run for the two girls accept for Santana and Britney, with one on each of her sides Quinn motioned for Rachel to join them. The brunette was hesitant but went and stood beside Brittany. "What should we do guys" Quinn asked trying to think of a plan that wouldn't lead to her being arrested or chucked out of school. Rachel was the first to answer "can't they just run laps or something this doesn't need to get physical Quinn, they're not worth risking your future" Brittany agreed and Santana wanted to go all Lima on their arses so the pair came to an agreement they called Tammy over "if you want us to forgive you, carrot top your going to need to earn it.. Here's some money go and take two girls with you except Trinity. I have other plans for her and buy thirteen slushies" ** a few seconds passed** "well why are you still here?" Quinn raised an eyebrow "why thirteen?" she asked Santana smiled "one for every cheerio and since you have one already and Rachel wont want hers someone gets two." The cheerio's were back within a few minutes but Quinn changed her mind "Stop" everyone turned to face her "this is my fight; I'll be slusheying these two and San if you still want to you can join in but everyone else back away. Each of the two girls had been surrounded by five cheerio's so they couldn't run each girl let go of the girls one by one and moved off behind Quinn. Santana and Quinn both knew they'd enjoy this and began

"So Q which girl do you want"

"Well San I think I'll go with Shontelle, you alright with Kim"

"Yes that suits me, so how do you want to do this 7 slushy's each?"

"yep sounds good, head shots 10 points, torso 5"

"prepare to loose Fabray"

"Ha you wish Lopez, Crystal you can keep score"

And with that they began pelting the girls with the icy beverages.

"Yo Crystal, call it?" Santana shouted at the end of their game.

"okay Santana has a total of 55 as Kim received four head shots, three torso shots and no misses" Santana and Brittany erupted in a round of cheers.

"Quinn got a total of 60 as Shontelle received six head shots and one miss as it the knees"

"Sorry Lopez guess you blew it ha ha haa"

"Whatever, you two leave… now" Santana roared and the girls ran drenched in multiple icy colours. "Right, celebratory drinks at mine guys"

Santana led the way leaving Quinn and Rachel on their own to talk. Quinn suddenly felt she may have taken it to far and upset Rachel… "you okay?" She asked trying to sound casual. Rachel just shrugged, "I meant to come find you after this, I heard Finn had been spreading rumours again?"

"so why would you come and find me" Rachel asked sceptically

"to make sure you were okay, do you wanna lift home? We could talk about it?"

"Yer okay"


	7. Chapter 7

As they were walking back Quinn ran in to school to grab a book from her locker, leaving Rachel stood there waiting. Quinn had been gone for a while when someone tapped the brunette on her shoulder, she spun round shocked to find Kim stood there, she'd clearly just had a shower and she looked oddly calm compared to what Rachel was expecting. "Heyy Man-hands time for a little girl talk" kim spat before stepping closer to Rachel… she bent down so their faces nearly touching "You may be friends with that wanna be slut Fabray, but I don't see her here do you?" Kim asked trying to get something out of Rachel.

Rachel smiled "How exactly is she a slut, Kim?"

Kim narrowed her eyes "one word Berry, Puckerman" Quinn was about to walk round the corner when she heard Kim talking, so she hid round the corner to see who she was talking to and what they were talking about.

"So she's a slut because she slept with one person? How many have you slept with 10…20?" Rachel asked sporting a smirk.

"She didn't love Puck did she so therefore she lusted after him.. making her a slut"

Rachel stepped closer to Kim "It wasn't love or lust that was driving her to sleep with Puck. It was alcohol and insecurity."

They were practically shouting at one another now and Quinn had stuck her head round the corner to watch Rachel sticking up for her she was slightly awed, no one apart form Santana (when the two got along) ever stuck up for her, she always had to rely on her self to get through these situations and there Rachel was sticking up for her.

"Kim honestly, If your IQ is higher than your age, I'd be shocked. Your such an idiot" Rachel said waving her hand dramatically around as she did.

"That sounded like an insult." Kim asked getting agitated

"That's because it was one" Rachel stated evenly.

Just then Quinn walked round behind Rachel. Getting her bitch on as she did.

"Kim do we need a repeat of earlier? I'm more than ready for round two and this time it's not slushies you need to worry about" Quinn said throwing her book to the ground before getting right in Kim's face and shoving her"

"Woo calm it, don't want a record do you. After all you do have a family to take care of right.. oh wait her mother has.. not you, my bad" Kim said pointing at Rachel and laughing. Then before Quinn could react Kim was on the floor, laying in the gravel. Quinn's head snapped round and she saw Rachel with her fist still clenched. Quinns mouth just hung open loosely in shock before she grabbed Rachels hand and ran to the car with her laughing as they went.

Quinn pulled out of the schools car park "Wow Rach what was that about" the blonde asked throwing a glance Rachel's way..

"She was talking rubbish Quinn and I'd had enough" Rachel simply stated.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Rach, but did you think that through.. what about if she reports us, you could have just risked your future" Quinn asked in a concerned nature.

"Your welcome Quinn, whatever happens… happens" Rachel said training her vision on Quinn as the cheerio turned to glance at Rachel, their eyes met and they both just smiled before Quinn turned back to the road.

"We should do something outside school soon, away from all the drama" Quinn casually stated

Rachel looked at Quinn "What did you have in mind?"

Quinn thought it over, "I don't know" she laughed.

Rachel smiled "Tomorrow night?"

"yer sounds good" Quinn said pulling up to Rachel's house

"Text me the details" Rachel said jumping out"

And after that Quinn pulled off to go home, she did some homework, had diner with her family and went to bed.

***The next day ***

Quinn walked in to school with Courtney, Misty and Adriana walking behind, they went straight to Quinn's locker and she suddenly remembered she'd left her book in the school car park after hers and Rachel's argument with Kim the night before. She turned round to face the girls, "who's got their History book on them?" Adriana and Courtney both pulled theirs out, "I need one of you to lend me your book for the day" Quinn stated and Adriana held out her book "I'll probably ditch the class anyway today." Quinn took the book and threw it into her bag "Cheers A" Quinn threw her bag over her shoulder slammed her locker shut and caught Rachel staring at her from her locker across the corridor, she smiled and winked at the brunette before walking off to the four girls first class. As Quinn, Courtney, Misty and Adriana walked in with their cheerio's uniform and high ponies, the class went silent. They found a table at the back and sat waiting for morning announcements so they could begin their lesson. Principle Figgins voice rang out again "can Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry come to the my office immediately" Quinn stood packing her stuff up, when the others stood ready to follow their captain, "you guys wait here and text me if you hear anything interesting about Kim or Shontelle" the three girls nodded in unison and sat down again. Quinn went straight to the principles at shocking speed, hoping to beat Rachel which she did. She went in and sat directly in front of Figgins "Ahh Miss Fabray, we'll begin once Miss Berry arrives" Figgins said in his usual way. Moments later Rachel walked in and saw Quinn, she gave a nervous smile and sat down.

"so you two, something you want to tell me"

Quinn took the lead "nope, not that I can think of"

"Kim has alleged that you And her had an argument before miss berry assaulted her, anything you have to say about that? " Figgins asked eyes focusing on Quinn. Quinn could tell Rachel was nervous about this and so she decided to do something.

"Sorry, Rachel Berry help me? In case you haven't noticed we don't get really get on… Think about it. I stole the guy she's in love with, then I stole the guy she dated to get over the guy she's in love with, and I'm kind of a bitch to her." Rachel's head snapped to Quinn and Figgins nodded in agreement. "Okay Quinn so your saying Rachel had nothing to do with it" .. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Kim's just mad because Rachel parked in Kim's usual spot" Quinn exaggerated with a roll of her eyes, hoping Figgins would realise Rachel didn't drive to school "Miss Berry you may leave now" Figgins waved his hand towards the door gesturing for her to leave, "wait, do I not get a say" Rachel asked.. Quinn was shocked by Rachel's words, shit.. shit… shit she thought trying to think of something to get rid of Rachel before she got herself in trouble. "Berry you heard the man just leave, already.. Figgins and I have got to talk and I have a lesson to get to" she said as she pushed Rachel out of the door.

Rachel walked away from the office confused about what just happened, it looks as though Quinn had lied to get Rachel out of trouble but got herself in more trouble in the process. Rachel whipped out her phone and began texting

_Quinn Fabray what was that all about, I would have owned up and you wouldn't be in this compromising position! R x_

A few hours later during the students lunch Quinn was sat around on the field with her group Santana, Brittany, Brianna, Serena, Sierra, Crystal, Chantelle, Courtney, Misty, Adriana, Tammy, Trinity, Puck, Jayden, Mat, Dylan, Billy, Hunter, T.J, Thomas and Ayden. They sat there joking and laughing when Quinn noticed Rachel walk by and tried to work out where she was going. At the same time Shontelle walked past with her smaller group that consisted of herself, Kim and Tilly. Shontelle called out to Quinn in her usual smug way "Quinn, your gay is showing. Look at her licking her upper lip while staring at Rachel's butt." The two girls with Shontelle laughed and threw a glare at Quinn. Quinn and the girls jumped up together and sprinted over "you know it's funny, you're calling me gay. When did you last have a boyfriend? Or even hang around with a guy, face it your all girls all the time. That's fine it's the 21st century but don't put your insecurities on me" Quinn spoke diplomatically aware there was an audience, including Rachel watching the spectacle. "Quinn you can deflect as much as you want, fact is Ra-Paul von man-hands is and always has been an unbearable Hoover, sucking the popularity out of anyone who wishes to be friends with it" Quinn clenched her hands as The cheerio's were staring at her concerned for Shontelle's welfare "when you first joined the squad you used to be just sort of unlikable, but now I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth." Shontelle stood there for a moment debating whether to push this girl any further or whether she'd end up getting hurt when Tilly spoke up "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Holy unreasonable aggression Quinn" she said eyes wide in worry. Santana stepped into direct view of all three girls and began her rampage on the bitches who were trying to ruin her friend "okay, look... believe what you want but the fact is while we may all still be Cheerios, you three are nothing to do with us. You're an open target for anyone to take a shot at and since the three of you are flyers and we're your bases you're going to want to watch your landings... Could be painful" Santana sniggered before linking arms with Quinn and Brittany and walking back towards the boys who had sat there while watching the entire event unfold. "You okay Q" Brittany asked in her usual upbeat voice."Yer B I'm great" Quinn smiled back while mouthing a thankyou to Santana who jus winked back. After the other girls had joined the group Santana sat up "Hottest guys in school. Go."

Brittany was the first to answer "OK. Puck's super fine. Finn's cute too."

"Yea, but he's not hot." Quinn fired back

"He's really not." Both Santana and Brittany said at the same time.

But you know what, girls? I think that dwarf girlfriend of his is dragging down his rep. I mean, if he were dating, say, popular pretty girls like us, he would go from dumpy to smokin'." Chantelle said smiling

"Heyy don't be disrespecting Berry, the midgets not all bad" Santana said

"yer I actually kind of like Rach" Brittany smiled

Quinn hummed her agreement adding "Yer she's alright, Berry's off limits. Anyway it's probably more to do with Finns face that he's dumpy rather than smokin" the bell went and the gleeks went to Glee while the others went home. Puck decided to that he was finally going to admit his undying love to his crush and after sorting it with Mr Schuster, Puck walked centre stage and the band began

Under your spell again.

I can't say no to you.

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough.

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.

Pour real life down on me.

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,

'cause I can't say no.

"So what do you say baby mama wanna go steady with me" Puck asked slightly out of breath, Quinn looked round and caught Rachel's eyes.

Quinn quickly returned her gaze to Puck. "urmm Look Puck, I appreciate the offer, but I have feelings for someone else"

Puck was taken a back "who is he?" he asked confused.

"You don't know him Puck, forget it" Quinn said inspecting her nails, as she looked up to face him again she saw Rachel out the corner of her eye, the brunette was eyeing her with interest. Puck sat back down and let Will continue with his lesson.

" Okay guys, this weeks lesson is expressing your feelings through Hip-hop" Quinn's hand went up "yes Quinn" Shuster said smiling.

"Well I have a hip-hop song that expresses my feelings this week, for my cheerio gurls, football guys and glee friends" Quinn said with a straight face.

"Okay Quinn, the floors yours"

Quinn stood up and grabbed Santana and Brittany out of their chairs, she whispered to them both what they needed to do before Brittany was bouncing with excitement, "I love this song" she squealed and Santana nodded her head "ditto" after a few minutes two Cheerios arrived with a bag full of stuff for each of the girls, "we're going to get changed we'll be back" they called out as they ran to the nearest toilets. After five minuted the girls reappeared Santana and Brittany stood behind Quinn with one on each side. Wearing clothes that weren't their usual style. Brittany and Santana were wearing Blue Denim Urban Baggy Style Jeans, white high tops that had black stripes down the side, a black Low Cut Collar T-Shirt Santana had a black and white hip-hop truckers cap that said Latina thug, while Brittany wore a black and white hip-hop truckers cap that said I love Hip-Hop and Quinn wore white ¾ length Nike trackies, Off-the-Shoulder black t-shirt with 'Head Bitch' in bold white letters, a black and white truckers cap with 'Bitch, please' On the front. "Hit it" Quinn called and the beats started.

My bitches

My bitches

I love my bitches

I like to get it on the pole  
Get get it on the pole (2x)  
She workin that shit  
Get get it on the pole (3x)  
Now she get money bitch

I love my bitches, I love my bitches  
all my bitches, we all ambitious  
from my 9 to 5 mami's to the models  
and the strippers  
we go getta's  
allergic to broke niggas  
& if you got it, you betta flaunt it  
you gotta make a nigga beg, make him really want it  
and once you got him believing that he gonna get it  
I guarentee you he'll spend a little money on it  
see i'll shake a lil back for a nigga wit dem hundred stacks of dollars  
have him hittin the mall, comin back with the prada  
having him leave the stores with the bag full of gifts fo me  
this for my bitches,  
I can show you how to get money!

My bitches

My bitches

I love my bitches

I like to get it on the pole  
Get get it on the pole (2x)  
She workin that shit  
Get get it on the pole (3x)  
Get get money bitch

I love my bitches, I love my bitches  
all my bitches, who bout' they riches  
diamonds on they wristes  
posing for the pictures  
hair and nails did,  
and the heels so vicious  
gotta get the dough, gotta gotta get the dough  
it dont matter how you get it  
girl you get it and you go  
and it cost to hit it, betta let a nigga know  
throw up your middle fingers if you killin them other hoes  
see I dont know why dem hoes tell lies  
all that big talk they aint barely gettin by  
I'm rollin with 20 bitches so we lookin hella fly  
my get money bitches,  
We all certified.

My bitches

My bitches

I love my bitches

I like to get it on the pole  
Get get it on the pole (2x)  
She workin that shit  
Get get it on the pole (3x)  
Get get money bitch

Quick to ask a nigga what you got for me,  
cause being broke as a joke aint funny.  
We drink nuvo, and pop bubbly  
the life of a boss bitch, so lovely  
I got the car keys now he think he gon fuck me  
nigga please you aint neva gon touch me!  
my bitches, get money  
fuck niggas, get money.

My bitches

My bitches

I love my bitches

I like to get it on the pole  
Get get it on the pole (2x)  
She workin that shit  
Get get it on the pole (3x)  
Get get money bitch

Brittany and Santana spun to Quinn's side posed as they sung the last note of the song. Every member of the audience had their mouth hanging open at the three girls number. Mr Shuster was the first to recover, standing up and clapping "wow that was.. really something, well done girls" "Whatever It's a nice break from all that Journey crap you have us singing to death" Santana said taking back her seat in between Puck and Brittany. Quinn laughed and watched as Rachel smiled at her before taking her seat right at the back on her own. Shuster continued his lesson but Quinn switched off and began thinking of what her and Rachel could do that night. Then her phone went off plucking it from her pocket she opened the message

_That was amazing Quinn, where did you learn to dance like that, we've never gone over hip-hop dance moves before? Rach x_

Quinn smiled and replied

Well it was a shout out to you too, didn't think you'd want me to name and shame you though Quinn xoxo

Quinn could see Rachel reading and then typing back.

_Hmm Guess you'll never know Fabray ;-) anymore ideas for tonight? R x _

If Quinn didn't know any better she'd have said her and Rachel were flirting… she thought for a moment before typing back

_A few how bad do you wanna know? Q xoxo_

Rachel'd replied in seconds

_Depends if you want me to come? R x _

_Why what sort of thing do you want to do Berry? Q x _

_Hmm on second thought… surprise me! R_

_Surprise you? I'm famous round here for surprising people. Q x_

_Yer but they're not good surprises Q. R x_

_Who said you'd enjoy the surprise? Q x_

_Your digging yourself a hole! R x _

_Haha! Need a lift home later? X_

_Yer, if that's alright. We need to talk about the meeting we had with Principle Figgins! R x_

_Ok,. Q x _

Just then the bell went and everyone was leaving talking about their hip-hop assignment. Quinn waited outside by her car for Rachel… when Santana and Brittany walked up pinkies linked, looking fierce.

"you about tonight Q , it's important"

"No I'm not tonight, why what's up?" Quinn asked slightly curious.

"Quinn we really need to meet you tonight, come onnn" Brittany asked pleadingly.

" I can't tonight I've got plans with a friend" Quinn said slightly guiltily.

"Who is it, Serena…Crystal? Call them and cancel it" Santana snapped

"I'm not cancelling because you want to meet up with me on a whim San" Quinn said nonchalantly

"fine Fabray" Santana said starting to pull Brittany away.

"wait" Quinn said walking towards them.. " I can meet you in half an hour at yours.. for an hour and that's all I can offer" Quinn said with a sigh of defeat.

Santana beamed and Brittany bounced over to Quinn and tackled her into a hug "Thanks Q you're the best Brittany said running back to Santana and in turn walking off. Quinn turned back towards her car and got in, she looked to the right and jumped when she saw Rachel sat next to her. "Jesus Christ, RACHEL" she shrieked. Rachel just laughed flashing her teeth and her eyes sparkling. "Do you always sneak up on people like that, Berry" Rachel smirked "only people I like" Quinn eyed the girl "Oh well you must fucking love me over the last few days" Quinn replied sarcastically. Rachel's smile grew and she raised her eyebrow "hmm guess so Fabray" Quinn was unsure of what to reply so she went with laughing it off and starting the car and setting off. "I'll pick you up at 10 past 5 tonight, if that's okay?" Quinn said "sure what do you want me to wear" Rachel casually asked "whatever you want" Quinn said as she turned off onto another road "Well what are you wearing?" the brunnete quizzed

"I don't know yet"

"quinn your not helping"

"Why does it matter what I wear?"

"because I don't want to underdress or overdress Quinn"

"well do you want me to get ready at yours? Ive got something to do first and then i'll be round about five?" Quinn asked

"What.. round.. mine?" Rachel mumbled slightly shocked that the head cheerleader was coming round hers.

"If it'll calm you down Rach" The blonde said smiling to herslf at how serious Rachel was being over her clothes

"yer sure" Rachel said still slightly shocked, no ever came round hers. Why now?


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after that Quinn dropped her off at her home and went straight round to Santana's.

Brittany let her in as Santana's parents were still at work and Santana was making ice tea in the kitchen. Quinn walked straight through to the kitchen offering the other blonde a smile "Alright ladies. Girl talk…. Go!" Quinn rushed out as she stared between the two girls. Santana just quirked an eyebrow at the bossy blonde in response and Brittany looked kind of sad. "Sorry Britt that was insensitive what's up?" Quinn offered. Brittany smiled and hugged Q before Santana drew both blondes attention away, she cleared her throat "Ok Fabray, your mine and Britt's best friend.. We're the unholy trinity and we rule the school but we have something to tell you" Quinn interrupted

"your going rogue and are going to attempt to steal the school with just you two?" Quinn asked with her right hand moving to her hip. Brittany giggled not really understanding what Quinn meant.

"NO! nos volveríamos nunca hacer que a usted" Santana said eyes solely focused on Quinn.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and beamed a smile "usted decir la más dulce cosas" she said in reply laughing at Santana's comically wide eyes

"since when do you speak" she was interrupted by Quinn "ive been taking lessons, so I can understand your rants" Quinn shrugged off. "I'm confused" Brittany said eyes batting back and forth between the pair.

"I told Quinn we'd never try and over throw her as captain or cut her from the unholy trinity." Santana said avoiding eye contact with both the girls, vulnerability wasn't her strong suit.

"And I told her she says the sweetest things" Quinn smirked.

"Oh" Brittany mouthed "so your Hi-spanic now too?" Brittany asked confused again.

"No Britt I'm just learning the language" Quinn giggled in amusement.

"can we get back on point now" Santana said in her usual way.

"Sure, why was it so important for me to come here tonight" Quinn questioned.

"We've got something to tell you, but Santana said we have to tell you in private" Brittany said bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Erm.. okay.. someone wanna tell me what this is all about?" Quinn asked cautiously.

Brittany walked over and hugged Santana from behind. "Me and Santana are together"

Quinn didn't move "yer so what's this important news" now it was her turn to be confused.

Santana threw her palm to her forehead, "Quinn… me and Brittany are together, together. Like you and Puck, Finn, well actually you and just about every other guy around here"

"Oh, awww you make a great couple girls" Quinn said grabbing the couple in for a hug. Then she pulled back "Heyy!" she said slapping Santana's shoulder. Santana jus laughed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"why are you crying" Quinn asked wiping a tear away with her thumb.

"I'm not, I just have dust in my eye" Santana mumbled through tears, jogging out the room and up the stairs.

"Shes just worried you won't wanna be friends with her now you know and that she'll be treated like Kurt was when he came back from Narnia. When you and Santana were meant to go out dancing the other night and you picked me up instead and made us talk.. We'd fallen out because San said she couldn't be friends with me anymore because of the feelings I gave her. When you left the car she started crying and said she missed me and we became a couple and went on a date during maths today but Shontelle was there and took photos of us kissing before Santana saw her. She told us we either got you off the Cheerios by next week or she was sending the pictures to everyone and Santana told her we wouldn't do that to you and she said we have a week to think about it.. We'd never do that to you Quinn, Santana would. Never. Do. That. to. You." Britt whispered tearing up.

"That's ridiculous, I love you two.. Like we always say the unholy trinity started together and we'll end together.. As for Shontelle, you know what it doesn't matter. I'm going to go talk to San. Your okay though, aren't you?" Quinn was concerned for her friends. Brittany nodded and Quinn gave her a quick hug before walking off after Santana. As she approached the Latina's room she could hear music and the her friend singing through her tears, she waited knowing whatever she was singing Santana needed to get out before talking. Quinn remembered how Santana played music to express how she was feeling and how she would sing parts of the song that explained exactly how she felt.

These days, I haven't been sleeping,

Staying up, playing back myself leaving.

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

Santana was sobbing through the song and missed the beginning of the next verse.

And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't.

Santanas croaky voice stopped singing and just began sobbing, loudly. Quinn walked in to see Santana laying on her bed facing the wall, with her back to Quinn.

"Quinn left I take it, Britts" Santana croaked out before sobbing again harder and faster than before.

"Quinn did no such thing" Quinn said brushing a tear of her own away at her friends misery, that Santana inflicted on herself by being loyal to Quinn.

Santana's body spun round so fast it defied human speed. "Quinn" Santana breathed out wide eyed.

Quinn walked over to her friend and sat down next to her leaning over and resting her head on her best friends shoulder. "Santana, what you and Britt are going through for me. I'm so grateful." Quinn said giving Santana a hug from the side.

"Britt's wasn't supposed to tell you" Santana said hoarsely barely returning the hug.

"San, you've been my friend for years and I trust you, you're my co-captain and you've always got my back. But not on this one. It's too much and you don't need to be outed over my position on the cheerios, I'm quitting" Quinn said slowly watching as Santana listened to what she had to say.

"Q, your not quitting the Cheerios, you know what Shontelle's like she'll keep blackmailing me until were all left with nothing. No, me and Britt's are coming out.. We just wanted you to be the first to know." Santana's eye's were watering again as a few tears spilled over. "Don't you have something to get to" Santana said pulling away from Quinn.

"Nope i'm here as long as you two need me, Lopez. You know that!" Quinn said through a smile. "Now lets get our asses downstairs and go find your girl" Quinn chuckled with a wink.

Santana laughed and wiped her face.

"I saw that, did the bitch of Ohio just laugh" Quinn said nudging Santanas shoulder.

"Tell anyone and I'll cut you" Santana said still laughing.

Both girls walked downstairs to find Brittany in the living room on the loveseat watching pretty little liars. Santana sat next to Brittany and Quinn sat in the armchair next to them, "Now that we are all up to speed on todays events lets sort out a plan for Shontelle to show her who's in charge" Quinn said looking between the girls and the TV.

"what do you have in mind, I'm in on this one. Shontelle's no longer a unicorn.. she's a blob fish" Brittany said leaning closer to Santana until she was resting her head on the brunettes chest.

Santana laughed adding "A blob fish.. sounds about right Britt. I don't know Quinn, I'm coming out tomorrow at the Cheerio meeting. That's as far as I got in this whole situation"

"Okay, lets use that to our advantage. I've got an idea" Quinn grinned.

After about 40 minutes of scheming Quinn left to race home, grab some clothes, make up, curlers and race round to Rachel's to get ready. She turned up five minutes late as she quickly walked to the front door. Rachel answered beaming from ear to ear "Quinn" she gushed "come in" Quinn stepped in with her bags and cloth bags draped over her arm.

"Why do you sound so surprised, we arranged it earlier… didn't we?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yer I just didn't think you were coming" Rachel said bowing her head.

"why not, I'm only five minutes late" Quinn pressed eyeing her watch.

Just then Quinn heard a man call out "Who's at the door hun" as Rachel's fathers rounded the corner. "oh erm we're not interested in your catalogue merchandise tonight, thank you" Rachel's dad said as he eyed Quinn.

"Rach you didn't tell your parents I was coming over?" Quinn was beyond confused and not sure if she should be insulted by Rachel's fathers comment. Why didn't Rachel tell her fathers.

"Rachel, you've brought a someone round" Rachel's daddy stated before screaming and pushing his husband "Quick get the camera, I want this on film"

Quinn and Rachel just stood there frozen. Quinn now felt extremely uncomfortable and quickly began wishing she was back with a crying Santana.

"Oh where are my manners I'm LeRoy Berry, Rachel's Daddy and the one whose gone to get the camera is my husband Hiram, Rachel's Dad" the man gushed taking the bags off Quinn and setting them on the floor before grabbing the startled blonde into a hug. He rattled on before Quinn got a chance to speak "Your such a pretty girl, so what are you… Rachel's assignment partner?"

"Hi sir, I'm Quinn Fabray. No Rachel's just my friend... we'd planned to go out if that's okay with you and your husband?" Quinn smiled sweetly, manipulating parents was her forte of course.

"Well of course it is" Leroy stated smiling before yelling "Hiram hurry up with that camera and come meet Rachel's friend Quinn" Just then Rachel regained control of her limbs, she grabbed Quinn's stuff, took Quinn's hand and they bolted for her bedroom while she called out to her daddy "Daddy stop it, we're going to be late."

After they heard the bedroom door close, Hiram stuck his head around the corner, "do you think it worked" … Leroy looked thoughtful "I'm not sure, she'll be a tough one" he said sceptically. Both men looked up the stairs to see if they could hear anything, after a while they accepted the fact they couldn't and went back to the living room.

Back in Rachel's room, Quinn sat on the Jewish girls bed and stared around the room. "well that was interesting" Quinn said still trying to wrap her head around what transpired downstairs. "I'm so sorry Rachel called from her closet throwing clothes into the room behind her as she searched. "what are you doing?" Quinn asked peering round to see if she could see. "trying to hide my embarrassment." Rachel called from a pile of clothes. Quinn giggled and replied "wanna talk about it?" …

"Nope." Came the blunt reply Quinn was expecting.

"Okay then come here and let's get you dressed for tonight." Quinn said unwrapping one of her dresses from the clothing bag used to protect it and laying the frock on Rachel's bed, she then repeated the manoeuvre with the other two dresses she'd brought with her. She started to undress unbuttoning her chequered blouse and sliding it off, then ripping her black tank top off before unbuttoning her skinny jeans and stepping out of them. She stood there folding her tops and trousers up. When Rachel walked back into her room leaving a pile of clothing behind her, Quinn turned round and smiled at Rachel.. "What is that" Quinn asked pointing to the hideous dress in Rachel's hands.. "what, no good?" Rachel asked trying to keep her sight on Quinn's face, not sure how to react to Quinn stood there in her white strapless lace bra and matching underwear. "Rach, even a nun would find that dress to conservative!" Quinn stated with a smile.

She reached out to pick up a clothing bag still zipped "Here try this Rach, it's a Black Neck tied draped Mini Dress. Casual and elegant with ruched bottom band. It's designed to hug your figure" Quinn said eyeing Rachel's body, she walked over to Rachel and handed her the bag.

"I don't understand any of that" Rachel said looking slightly horrified. Quinn bent down to Rachel's ear "you're good at sneaking up on people and I'm good at designing and creating my own dresses." Quinn stood up straight and began walking back to the other dresses by Rachel's bed "That way no one can have the same dress as me when I go to an event" She casually said over her shoulder.

Quinn picked up a dress for herself off of Rachel's bed it was a white halter mini dress in clubwear style featuring a cross neckline embellished with beads and a ruched banded bottom. She quickly slipped into it, as Rachel was trying to do the same with her head spinning at what was happening.. after all it's not everyday that the head cheerleader made friends with possibly the most unpopular girl at school, lent her a dress and put up with zed unpopular girls crazy fathers.. just so they could go out and hangout.

Eventually they both had their dresses on "what do you think I should do with my hair" Rachel asked staring at Quinn.. Rachel could see could see the top of Quinn's bra which hugged Quinn's breasts and when the blonde turned, she could see the curve of her back. It's fair to say that the dress looked amazing on Quinn. "Have you looked in a mirror yet" Quinn asked as if she hadn't heard Rachel… "No, why do I look awful in this dress" Rachel gasped more self conscious than usual. Quinn smiled at the question before turning to look Rachel dead in the eyes "No, you look amazing. I have to admit your really killing it in that dress, now sit down... I want to do your makeup and hair before you go near a mirror" Rachel looked bashful and ducked her head almost forgetting to answer "oh, okay" she whispered sitting in the chair Quinn had pointed to.

"Is a teased bun okay with you? It will complement your features and make you look hot" Quinn questioned the brunet.. "Yer whatever you thinks best, you're the expert remember" Rachel said smirking and with that Quinn riffled through her makeup bag and laid a Brush, rat-tail comb, spray bottle, a large hairband, 6 bobby pins and a bottle of hairspray on Rachel's bedside table. Quinn began by brushing Rachel's hair and pulling it into a high ponytail once the blonde created Rachel's high ponytail, she secured the hair with a hair band, she then divide the brunets ponytail into 4 sections, took a comb and began teasing the hair ensuring she'd teased it all, Quinn continued

by using the brush to smooth down the top hair of the ponytail leaving the teased volume underneath, next she twisted the hair clockwise slightly and begin to wrap the hair around the elastic to create a bun, when Quinn had the bun positioned like she wanted it she used the bobby pins to pin the rest of the hair into place and sprayed with hairspray before announcing she was done.

"Can I see it" Rachel asked slightly excited that the QUINN FABRAY was doing her hair. "Not yet, makeup first then you can" Quinn said taking her makeup case from a bag and setting it down in front of Rachel before kneeling in front of the girl to start.

Quinn started by applying moisturiser, foundation, concealer, powder, blush, bronzer and then moved on to the eyes she applied a light-coloured base to Rachel's eyelids, then she added a white coloured eyeshadow all over her eyelids, next she applied a maroon eyeshadow to the centre of Rachel's eyelids before adding black eyeshadow and patted a bit of dark green shimmer on top, Quinn then proceeded to add some golden cosmetic shimmer to the inner corners of Rachel's eyes to make them sparkle and appear bigger, after that the blonde Lined Rachel's lash-line with eye liner making a small wing at the end for a dramatic look, next she applied a thin line of black eyeliner to the Jewish girls waterline, she proceeded to curl Rachel's eyelashes and apply waterproof mascara and finally Quinn finished by applying a light pink lip gloss to Rachel's eyes.

"And Cinderella is ready for the ball" Quinn said winking at Rachel.

Rachel chuckled "Really so I can look now?"

Quinn nodded "yup, sure can"

Rachel ran off to her mirror on her closet door and gasped "oh. My. God. Quinn"

Quinn turned heart racing "what, do you not like it.. we still have time to change it" Rachel ran and jumped onto Quinn "it's amazing, I love it" Quinn smiled and hugged back before moving off to do her own makeup and loosely curl her hair. Rachel had gone down to see her fathers after the hug to show them her dress, hair and makeup. Quinn finished up and packed her stuff ready to take back to her car and just as she went to walk out the room Rachel bounced back in and gasped again "Quinn you look great" she said, taking some of Quinn's bags and walking downstairs.. Both of Rachel's fathers were at the bottom of the stairs with the camera. "We want a picture of you two stunners" Leroy said smiling up at the two girls. Hiram took the bags off the girls and set them down by the front door before returning to watch Leroy snapping pictures of the girls in various poses. "Dad.. Daddy we have to go I wont be home late" Rachel said beaming. "Okay hunny here's $100. for the pair of you, have fun and be safe" Hiram smiled. Quinn tried to hide her shock at the amount of money he'd just given his daughter before putting her heels on and helping Rachel choose a pair of heels to wear.

Finally they were ready and in Quinn's car, it was 7pm Quinn figured they had a couple of hours to kill "wanna get some food." The blonde smiled. "Yer, as long as it's vegan friendly." Rachel replied smiling "Oh erm, Breadstix is out then" Quinn said. "I'm kidding, I gave up being a vegan six months ago.. didn't you notice me scoffing those spare ribs the other day" Rachel asked chuckling to herself "I just thought they were vegetarian or something by the way you attacked those bad boys" Quinn scoffed. "So Breadstix it is then" Rachel giggled, "yup" Quinn said starting up the car and pulling off. "So where are we going after dinner" Rachel tried.. "It's a surprise" Quinn squealed clearly proud of herself.

They arrived at Breadstix and were seated immediately; the waiter took their order and then left. A girl Quinn had never seen before ran over shrieking Rachel's name, she sat herself beside Quinn shoving the blonde further along the bench. Rachel stifled a laugh earning herself a glare from Quinn.

"Hey Rach, how are you and what are you doing here with Quinn Fabray after how she used to treat you?" the creepy girl with a unibrow quizzed Rachel..

"I am here you know" Quinn snapped

"I'm good thanks Suzie, Quinn's my friend and all that's in the past. How about you" Rachel politely replied smirking at Quinn.

"I heard about your brake down after Finn dumped you again. No man is worth your tears and the only man who is won't ever make you cry. Trust me my husband Kevin is amazing, one day you'll find your Kevin… hopefully. Just try not to get jealous" Suzie said simply..

Rachel's mouth hung open to dumbfounded to speak so Quinn naturally took over

"ok first, You sound like a damn Hallmark card and plus, you make it sound like the pain of relationships stops after marriage. You're married, for heaven's sake. You should know better! Secondly your offensive, seriously you should come with a damn warning sign, she doesn't need a man. Why would we be jealous of you? Please don't tell me it's because you're in some lame secret Nazi sorority." Quinn rolled her eyes at the end for added effect. And Rachel pretended to cough to hide her laugh.

"Fabray I've heard all about you! I'm surprised you haven't got another guy on the go already.. Twitter update! Quinn is all excited about another guy defining her life…" the girl shot back.

"mmhhmm just as I thought you're a hypocrite too. Do you want to know how this story plays out? You live with your husband for a little while, then the arguments and split bedrooms start, eventually you'll separate… you'll be heartbroken. I'll become a successful real estate agent and Rachel a successful star.. You don't belong here, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way. You're so frustrating! And that is why you wont succeed in your marriage or life.. you live in this little school girl fantasy of life and your not even in school"

"Shut it Fabray" The girl snapped back.

"Great come back, now leave.. I'm trying to spend time with my friend and your killing it." Quinn replied.

"Suzie maybe you should leave" Rachel said frowning.

"There's no maybe about it, fuck off" Quinn spat.

Suzie stood up "Didn't take you long to turn out like one of them Rachel, you even dress like them now" she bitched sneering as she went.


	9. Chapter 9

After Suzie walked off, their food had been delivered and while they were eating Quinn looked at Rach, she looked sad. The blonde instantly felt guilty for making the thick atmosphere that now surrounded them. She swallowed her mouthful and spoke.

"Rach are you okay?"

Rachel looked up dubiously, meeting Quinn's concerned gaze. "Is she right?" it was so quiet Quinn almost missed it.

"was unibrow right about what" Quinn had a feeling she knew what the shorter girl was getting at.

"Have I turned into a bitch"

She never said you'd turned into a bitch, Rachel.. or is that what you think of me and my friends?" Quinn's question came fast but quiet, she could feel her heart beating faster in anticipation of Rachel's answer.

"It's what she meant, it's what your lot come across as at school. You don't have to be so mean to everyone, Suzie's blunt and is to emotionally immature to think of others feelings… you didn't need to be so mean to her"

"Oh my lot now! My lot act like we do because we have expectations, pressure, impressions that we have to maintain.. by us being what we have to, YOUR LOT can act how you want."

"Quinn I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

"but you did mean it like that, you preach about how you thought I have a heart and I can change but you never believed any of it.. did you. You lied and manipulated me, you never wanted to be friends, what was this an experiment? Did you set yourself an acting challenge, testing your boundaries? Im obviously to mean to hang out with so why don't you go and find Suzie" Quinn stood up and stormed out to her car, when she reached her car Suzie was there, Quinn paused debating what to do. She wanted to hit her… she really wanted to hit her… but Rachel wouldn't approve… but then again Rachel had just accused her of being a bitch and here was her chance to prove her right. After all she was Quinn Fabray, head bitch…

Quinn thought about it and decided against it she went to get in her car, choosing to ignore the cow that ruined her night but as she did Suzie clocked her.

"What's the matter Quinn, leaving so soon? Hope I didn't spoil your evening" Suzie was laughing hysterically.

"not in the mood" Quinn said taking a deep breath and turning away from the annoyingly persistent girl.

Suzie grabbed her arm, "whether your in the mood or not we're having this"

"having what? Are you tripping.. you just ruined my night, what else do you want"

"you and your kind you disgust me, you dirty bleach blonde tramp.. you don't deserve Rachel she's to good for any of your kind" she spat in Quinn's face.

"My kind disgust you? we show people our worst side in hopes they'll stick around for our best… unlike your KIND you act all sweet and innocent but it's a lie, your worse than us and eventually when you show what your really like to Rachel, she'll hate you. What's your deal with her anyway are you obsessed with her or what" Quinn asked getting in her face

"What no, don't be ridiculous" she slowly shouted avoiding Quinns eyes

"O.m.g you are, you're in love with Rachel and that's why you were so blunt about her and that manatee she split up with" Quinn said in astonishment. Suzie only spat in Quinns face again.

"Really again, what's fucking wrong with you" Quinn said wiping her face and turning to get in her car. She searched through her pockets for her keys. Not noticing Suzie pulling something out of the bushes in front of the car next to Quinn's and then suddenly she heard a grunt, turning round she saw a crowbar speeding towards her face. She didn't have time to react and suddenly Rachel was holding the end of the crowbar that was heading for Quinn's face.

"Suzie" Rachel screamed

"Rachel" she gasped "where did you come from" Rachel just ripped the crowbar from Suzie's grasp. Walked up to her and punched the bitch in the face, she fell to the ground with Rachel standing over her. The brunnett turned to Quinn…

"Are you okay" Rachel asked, voice thick with sincerity and concern.

"where the hell did you pop out from" Quinn asked quirking an eyebrow and narrowing her eyes.

"I've been listening for a while, actually. I came to find you to apologize for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it like it sounded. You are a good person and you have an amazing heart. I didn't mean to ruin our night out. I'm so sorry." Rachel run out of breath giving Quinn a chance to speak.

"It's ok, but you weren't here a minute ago I'd of seen you" Quinn stated.

"Yer I was, I heard everything she said Q.. from leaving so soon … to her spitting in your face" Rachel spoke trying to hide a smile before continuing "thanks for sticking up for me earlier and just now, no ones ever done that for me.. not even Finn" Rachel looked kind of sad but when she looked up and saw Quinn's eyes she couldn't help but smile. Rachel turned round and went to pick up her clutch bag she'd dropped but suddenly rushed back and pushed Quinn over "what the fu-" Quinn began but then she saw Suzie was mid swing with that damn crowbar. Rachel evaded the strike before grabbing the damn thing and round house kicking Suzie in her stomach sending her flying into the car behind her, she hit the silver car with a thud and slid down it before slumping on the floor. Quinn stood up, her eye's were comically wide "y-y-you saved me" Quinn was stuttering and Rachel just gave her a wink and a smile in return. Suddenly Quinn slammed Rachel into the door of her car and started kissing her passionately, Rachel gasped in surprise before kissing back, both girls closed their eyes. Quinn took Rachel's hands and placed them above the brunettes head and against Quinn's car door window, Quinn then started to move her hands down Rachel's body and she opened her eyes wanting to see Rachel's face. Rachel sensed Quinn staring at her and she opened her eyes, Quinn's eyes moved up and looked deep into Rachel's eyes. She stopped for a moment "Rachel I think im falling for you" Quinn said uncertain and more vulnerable than Rachel had ever seen her. "I feel the same" Rachel smiled back, they went back to their previous position of kissing and lightly fondling one and other but this time when Quinn opened her eyes to stare at the amazing girl she'd fallen for she jumped back screaming and panting from the lack of air she'd had due to the kissing.

Rachel stood there horrified as realisation dawned on her, Quinn wait I can explain she whispered calmly taking a few steps towards Quinn. For every step Rachel took forward Quinn took one back, the blonde was terrified. "yo-yo-your eyes" Quinn choked out in a whisper taking long strides backwards trying to put more distance between her and Rachel. "Quinn wait" Rachel begged but Quinn turned around and began sprinting, then out of no where Rachel was in front of her "Quinn I can explain, please" Quinn jumped back with such shock and fear stumbled backwards and fell. "Quinn please, please just let me explain" Quinn ran the few short feet back to her car and locked herself in. Rachel just stood outside, not moving as she silently panicked. Quinn turned her keys in the ignition and sped out roaring the engine as she tried to frantically escape. She had no idea what that was, what it meant and right now she didn't want to know, when she pulled into her drive she ran from her car to her room. Not stopping for anything!

The next day Quinn spent the whole day ignoring the calls and texts she received from a certain brunet. She had her bitch mask on and she wasn't ruining it over whatever was going on in her personal life. She felt like an idiot for trusting the short brunet, she never let people in.. Brittany was the only one she could one hundred percent trust and she could trust Santana 99% of the time the 1% was at parties where her Latina lift home would usually drink more than her. She had to put all that aside for Santana's coming out meeting in the Cheerios that was the start of showing Shontelle who was boss.

All the Cheerios were sat on the bleachers in the basketball gym, Santana walked to the front and began. She smirked and winked at Shontelle, Quinn assumed it was to make that blackmailing bitch think she was about to kick Quinn off the team. Santana whistled getting everyone's undivided attention, "Ok listenz up bitchez, I've been dating someone who I didn't want anyone to know about because I was ashamed, not of them of myself and that was wrong… Shontelle caught us and took pictures, she told me and this person that if I didn't get Quinn off the team by Monday that she'd send these pictures viral. I'm not doing that to my bestfriend.. First off and this is to you Shontelle, I don't respond to threats or blackmail. Secondly everyone I'm dating Brittany, she's amazing and I love her. I'm gay...it's who I am. And if you don't like it that's fine, feel free to tell me. But it doesn't change that fact that I'm a natural born leader, and I'm not afraid to cut a bitch" there were a couple of gasps and then Santana was shocked as everyone starting wooing, woooping, awwing and clapping. Quinn ran up and hugged her and everyone apart from Shontelle and Kim joined Quinn, Santana and Brittany.


	10. Chapter 10

After the cheerio meeting Quinn said goodbye and got in her car she was suddenly over come with the urge to cry, she didn't want to go home and explain to her parents so she drove to the forest and went for a walk. She came to a log that was laying to the right of the walkway, Quinn sat there and put her headphones in no longer caring if her Cheerios uniform got dirty. The music started and she sat there silently looking at the surrounding forest, her thoughts took over while the song played silently in the background.

I'll leave the lights on,  
In case you come back, in case you come back  
I'm playing my old song  
God, I believe that, yes I believe that  
It's been too long, you now try to stay strong  
But you're one life away  
do you hear me calling your name, yeah?

Every time the night falls down,  
So do you wonder what I'm doing now  
Do you think of me?  
Oh leave me, let me down  
See, I just want to do it now  
Do you think of me?  
I say oh, oh, and oh, oh  
Do think of me oh, oh?

I'm living by the telephone  
You never called back  
why don't you call back?  
I'm... I don't believe that,  
why don't you come back?  
It's been too long,  
and I'll try to stay strong  
But you're one life away  
do you hear me calling your name, yeah?

Quinn started to cry as her emotions over rode logic. She did want to see Rachel again but she wasn't sure if she could trust her. After all that happened and her eyes, who knew what that was? Quinn's mind moved to their kisses and how amazing they were but something wasn't right and she couldn't ignore the eyes. Rachel looked so different, her eyes… her eyes had changed from the brown orbs that Quinn loved to bright blue but they were glowing, like actually shinning. It wasn't natural and the thought terrified Quinn. everything in this world had balance and order… Highschool was the perfect example of that, cheerio's and jocks on top… average people in the middle and drama geeks and teacher suck ups at the bottom. She pressed the arrow on the right for the next song, she didn't want to think of Rachel or what happened.

Black dress with the tights underneath,

I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,

And she's an actress (actress),

But she ain't got no need.

She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.

Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,

While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,

Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,

That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Whoa-oh),

She wants to love me (Whoa-oh),

She'll never leave me (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh),

Don't trust her,

Never trust her,

Won't trust her,

Don't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,

Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.

And the setlist (setlist),

You stole off the stage,

Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.

Bruises cover your arms,

Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.

And the best is (best is),

No one knows who you are,

Just another girl alone at the bar.

The last two verses had resulted in Quinn thinking about Rachel once again, the tears carried on as she allowed her emotions to poor out. Her phone vibrated and Quinn picked it up to see who it was, she gasped as she saw 'Rach' flashing on her phone. She opened her message…

_Quinn we need to talk at some point, please? I'm sorry for everything. R x_

Quinn felt like she was ready to talk, even if she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She typed back..

_Ok, you're right we do._

She was unsure of herself and what she was feeling at the moment, she wiped her tears on her forearm and looked up, she heard birds chirping and looked to her left.. she saw Rachel sat at the other end of the log.. she jumped up and to the side and shrieked.

"Rachel Barbra Berry what the hell is wrong with you" she screamed.

Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, she looked sad, desperate and run down. Her eyes looked desperate and pleading.. "Please Quinn, I just wanna talk" Rachel said with her eyes watering.

Quinn was scared, she didn't know what or who Rachel was anymore.. could she really trust her.

"Fine but you stay there and don't move" Quinn sighed and held her hands out defensively while slowly sitting back down. Rachel looked forward and bowed her head so Quinn couldn't see how much that hurt her.

"Breadstix… what you think you saw-" Rachel began before being interrupted.

Rachel's head snapped up at the interruption and Quinn flinched but continued "what I saw Rachel was your eyes go from that (she pointed to Rachel's eyes) to bright glowing blue" Quinn spat.

"I can explain Quinn"

"you lied before, what's to stop you lying again"

"I didn't lie.. I just didn't tell you. I know how this must look but please just hear me out"

"oh you know how this must look?" Quinn laughed "you haven't got a fucking clue… I know that for a fact because I don't even know how this all looks"

"Quinn please, all I wanted to do after you left was talk to you. I've tried all

day but you haven't replied and I understand why you didn't but I'm begging you, let me explain. You can tell me to stop at anytime and I will, I'll leave you alone and never even look in your direction again" Rachel spoke quietly but firm and Quinn could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"You'll never bother me again?" Quinn quizzed quirking her eyebrow.

"If that's what you want"

"Okay start talking" Quinn spoke confidently making sure her façade didn't show her true conflicting emotions.

"Ok well before I start there's lots of legends surrounding what I am, a lot of them are false so before I start I want to know that you'll at least try and hear me out." Rachel was so nervous about Quinn's reaction.

"I'm not promising anything" Quinn saw the look on Rachel's face and instantly felt guilty so decided to expand "but I'll try an hear you out"

Rachel smiled a small but sad smile, she nodded before continuing.. "I'm a vampire Quinn" she waited to see if Quinn would bolt but she sat there silently showing no emotion so Rachel continued "legends about what I am reach back farther than Christ, back to ancient Assyria and Babylonia. Ancient Aztecs used to pour blood into the mouths of their India Rajahs drank blood from severed heads. In China, the family would guard a corpse the night before the burial from a cat or dog jumping over it and turning it into a Vampire. First ancient Greeks, then Romans after them believed in a type of female Vampire called a Lamia. Lamia's were thought to seduce men in order to suck their blood. Later in Greece there was another word for Vampires _Vrukalakos, _creatures who would revive the dead then feast on the living. Recently there are some people who are trying to prove that Vampires are nothing more than people suffering from porphyria an incurable genetic disease. Symptoms of porphyria include a need for blood transfusions, a negative reaction to garlic, and a necessity to avoid sunlight… that's clearly not true as I clearly love sunlight.. The original legends of Vampires started in Romania and Hungary around the early 16th century. The word itself is comes from a Slavonic term and didn't exist in English until about 1730. after that many people travelling through Eastern Europe reported sightings and encounters with Vampires. These reports spread throughout Europe; and the myth of Vampires began. It wasn't until authors like Byron, Goethe, Baudelaire, and of course Bram Stoker that Vampires as you know them were created.

The truth of how the vampire I am came to be Quinn is, one night while a deputy soldier was eating dinner with a family on a farm they were joined by an old man. The soldier noticed the family was extremely frightened of the man. The old man touched the man of the house on the shoulder and left. The next morning the soldier discovered the farmer had died and that the old man from last night was the farmer's father who had been dead for 10 years. When the old man touched the farmer on the shoulder he both caused and announced the death of the farmer. When the soldier reported this his commanding officer questioned the family under oath. Eventually they exhumed the old man's body. Which according to reports had looked like the body of a man who died recently. The commanding officer ordered the man's head cut off and they laid the body to rest again. Back in those days Vampires always attacked relatives and lovers first.

While the officers were questioning the town's people they were told of another Vampire roaming the city. A deputation with seemingly impeccable credentials was sent to investigate. This Vampire had killed three nieces and one brother in a fortnight and was attacking the fourth niece when he was interrupted. When the Vampire's body was dug up it was discovered to have hair, nails and eyes all in good condition. The interesting part about this Vampire is that his heart was still beating. The deputy drove an iron stake through his heart, cut off his head with an axe, and then buried the body in quicklime. The fourth niece finally started to recover but what they didn't realise is that the niece that he'd brutally beaten to the point she was bleeding heavily had cut the man when she tried to defend herself and their blood had somehow mixed… she wasn't human anymore but it has to be said she had the most impeccable self control" Rachel stopped there, aware she'd been talking for a while and she looked into Quinn's eyes to see if she could tell how the blonde was feeling but she couldn't see anything. She started to panic..

"How do you know that the niece recovered and wasn't human and had this amazing self control.. sounds like a fairy tale to me" Quinn said her voice thick with doubt.

"I know because I was there.." Rachel said dubiously not sure if she should have told Quinn that.

"uhhh-huuu.. So how old are you" Quinn asked quirking her eyebrow

"Does it matter?" Rachel asked shrugging.

"I'll get back to you on that, so how do you fit into this story?" Quinn hesitantly asked not moving her eyes from Rachel.

"Well she was my best friend and secret girlfriend" Rachel stated.

"you know what, I'm not sure I believe any of this. Your lying all I saw was blue eyes that could have been the reflection of the moon or the adrenaline from nearly being murdered by your psychopathic friend" Quinn said standing up with a wave of her hands, she turned to walk away and then Rachel was in front of her. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks unsure of Rachel's motives.

"Jesus Rachel stop doing that"

"Doing what"

"Being one place and when I turn round your just there"

"But it must be normal because I was lying right?" Rachel asked quirking her eyebrow and Quinn's obvious loss for words.

"fine, prove to me that your nothing more that a light footed ninja" Quinn smirked, she really was in denial about what she'd just heard, she'd been noticing things about Rachel that didn't add up since she first gave her a lift home.

Rachel picked up a stick "throw this as high as you can above you" Quinn rolled her eyes but complied and threw the stick… Rachel ran to the tree infront of them jumped and kicked off the tree thrusting her higher into the air, she grabbed the stick and landed before handing it to Quinn.

"that doesn't prove your not a highly skilled ninja" Quinn argued, this time Rachel rolled her eyes before sighing..

"your okay with blood right?" she questioned. Quinn just nodded.

"good, give me the pen knife you carry in your bag"

"What? I don't know what your talking about" Quinn said shocked.

"Quinn I'm not the police give me the damn thing" Quinn rustled through her bag and pulled out the pen knife, Rachel looked at it, opened it and handed it back holding her hand out.

"Cut me with it" she instructed.

"NO!" Quinn squealed in horror at the thought.

"Don't be a baby" Rachel said smirking.

Quinn placed the pen knife in Rachel's hand "I'm not doing it" she stated in a way that made Rachel aware she wasn't winning this battle.

"fine… watch closely then" Rachel took the knife and made a cut from the right to the left across her palm. Quinn jumped forward ripping her scarf out of her bag about to put it on Rachel's hand "wait" Rachel said watching her hand… Quinn froze and watched out of horror and curiosity… the brunets hand was bleeding heavily when suddenly it started to heal, the wound closed up. Quinn looked up at Rachel's eyes in shock of what she'd just seen and was stunned to see Rachel's eyes were shining blue again.

"What.. the.. fuck" was all Quinn breathed out.

"Quinn I understand if you no longer wish to be friends and I'll respect your decision but for what it's worth I'll miss you" Rachel gave a short smile and Quinn blinked trying to get head around everything but when she opened her eyes Rachel was gone.

"What the fuck" Quinn repeated confused by her whole ordeal. She grabbed her stuff and headed back to her car. When she eventually found her car, the pen knife she'd leant Rachel was sitting on top of her bonnet underneath was a note.. she grabbed the pen knife and the note before getting into the car turning her radio on and unfolding the paper to read.

Dear Quinn,

Marcus Tullius Cicero once said 'The rule of friendship means there should be mutual sympathy between them, each supplying what the other lacks and trying to benefit the other, always using friendly and sincere words.'

Love and friendship are both important. It's been said that true friendship is the initial step to love. Everyonee has someone or some people in their life that they consider a close friend. They are always there for you whenever you need them. They wake up at four in the morning to receive your calls. Friends are someone with whom you can share all your secrets with. They help you out, talk to you when you need to talk, share your problems, talk to you about their crushes, and hang around. Help you out with any issues.

Love's only slightly different from friendship. Love is when you start to like or love someone from the depth of your heart. This feeling is very different from all the other feelings. When you see them around you start to get cold sweat, and when they come to talk to you about something, you realize your tongue tied or maybe you're lost of words. When they touch you, suddenly you can feel butterflies in your stomach, and then it is love. Love and friendship are two very important relations in one's life. Life can be very beautiful if you have both good friends and a loving partner. You told me you were falling for me before all of this happened, if you can I'd like to be friends and if something can happen between us then I'd love that but you obviously need time so starting from now I wont visit, talk or text you... let me know if you ever need help, you need to talk or your ready to talk about this.

Rachel x

Quinn felt her tears building again as she heard the radio..

Not that I don't care about you

Just that things got so compliqué, eh, eh

I met somebody cute and funny

Got each other and that's funny, eh, eh, eh

I have something that I love long, long

But my friends keepa' tellin' me that something's wrong

Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh, eh, I wish you never looked at me that way

Eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh, eh

Quinn came to the conclusion that the radio and the lyrics sucked, as all the song did was remind her of Rachel.. she turned it off and laid her forehead on the steering wheel as she started to sob again.


	11. Chapter 11

After reading the note and getting home Quinn had run upstairs ignoring her father who proceeded to shout abuse at her from his old brown armchair in their living room. Whisky in one hand and TV remote in the other. "How did I end up with a fluid whore-" is the last things Quinn hears before slamming her bedroom door shut and proceeding to lay on her bed with her earphones in thinking about everything, in excruciating detail.

Quinn opens her eyes to the sound of her phone and looks at the time, shit she thinks while realising she must have fallen asleep and now realising it's 5am the following morning. She quickly grabs a towel and heads for a shower before changing into a clean Cheerios uniform and grabbing her car keys, bag and phone. She ran downstairs looking for a breakfast bar when she hears footsteps behind her, she turns to see her mother "do you want breakfast hun" she asks delicately wincing as she speaks. Quinn inspects her mother before finding the cause of her wincing "he hit you again didn't he" She asks feeling the anger in her stomach building, "he's been drinking a lot lately. He just has so much stress hunny and he's not himself" she says wrapping her arms round Quinn. Quinn hugs her mother back hearing a gasp of pain, she stands back and inspects her mother again… she hadn't touched her mothers face so it couldn't be that injury and then her eyes drop to her mothers stomach as blood appears to be making it's way through her mothers pyjama top. "What did he do and no excuses mum" Quinn said seething, she lifted her mums top up to see a slanted gash across it. Quinn gasped before feeling sick, that bastard deserved no respect anymore! "he just got upset when I suggested he shouldn't drink on an empty stomach. It really looks worse than it is" her mother whispered to the floor. Quinn had heard enough, she slammed down everything she was holding onto the counter and marched out of the kitchen to find her father.

"Get up" she spat at her father, "excuse me whore, have you forgot your respect" Russell sneered around his whisky glass. "No I just don't have any for a wife beating, self pitying jackass like yourself" she barked back flinching only slightly as he threw his whisky glass at Quinn which smashed into pieces at the contact of her torso, a few bits flicked up and scratched her face. "Oh your such a big girl aren't you, captain of the Cheerios, whore Quinn Fabray trying to stand up for her pathetic excuse of a mother" he laughed slapping her in the face, knocking her to the floor face first, the pain exploded and burned feeding her rage, she tried to get her bearings and get up unfortunately Russell continued the attack by picking up a large piece of glass from the floor and whipping it from her top right shoulder to the lower left of her back. Slicing her Cheerios uniform and back in a fashion Freddy Krueger would have been proud of.. Quinn screamed and her mother came running in begging Russell to see sense but he wasn't listening Quinn turned to face him tears streaming down her face and he smiled. She jumped refusing to back down, "oh and your such a role model of a parent.. Beating your wife and harming your child because your life's turned out so miserable and pathetic" again Quinn was knocked to the floor as Russell slapped her across the cheek in the same place as before and she pulled her self on to her knees. "Get out" he screamed grabbing her by her arm and dragging her to the front door. He threw her out and returned not two seconds later with her bag, keys and phone throwing them at her before he slammed the door and put the latch on. Storming back to his chair.

Quinn was hurt and she couldn't let the school see her like this, so she dragged herself to the car and drove to the one person that could help…Rachel Berry. When she arrived she looked at the clock.. it was 10 past 6. she text Rachel and hoped she was awake, Quinn started to feel dizzy from blood loss.

_Rachel It's urgent. Can you meet me, now? _

The reply came in seconds.

_Sure can, where are you? xx_

_Down your road, in my car. x_

_Ok. Xx_

When Quinn looked up Rachel was in the passenger seat, "Jesus, Rach.. I hate it when you do that" Quinn grumbled as the burn from her leather seat rubbing against her cut grew.

"Sorry" Rachel frowned before adding "your backs bleeding…badly" Rachel gasped in horror looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn looked down embarrassed.

"Yer it's a long story." Quinn croaked as tears began to build in her eyes threatening to spill down her face again as she remembered the event that had taken place previously.

"Okay, lets go inside and see how bad your back is" Rachel spoke softly while wondering what had happened. The blonde nodded in response before the shorter girl stepped out of Quinn's car and walked to the drivers side. As Quinn slowly got out gritting her teeth at the growing pain. Rachel gasped in horror as she saw the entire back of Quinn's uniform was torn and soaked in dark red blood, here eyes involuntary turned bright blue and were shinning. Rachel didn't want Quinn seeing her like that and so looked away, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. Quinn looked up and saw Rachel looking away "rach, what's wrong. Do you want me to go." Quinn asked concerned for her friend Rachels head snapped up and her eyes flew open at the question "of course not" she rushed looking at Quinns face before seeing the blondes shocked face and remembering why she'd looked away. "I…um" Quinn said lost for words scrunching her face up in confusion and then wincing at the pain from where her farther slapped her and resulted in her wearing a frown. Rachel looked away ashamed of herself for making Quinn uncomfortable in her current state.

Quinn hesitated but took a step forward and put two fingers under Rachel's chin, gently lifting Rachel's face up towards her before whispering in a soft gentle tone "Never be ashamed of who you are Rach, Living life ashamed of who you are is a very difficult life to live. Instead of being ashamed of where you have been and what you have been through, be grateful. You are blessed to still have life, we were blessed with the gift of waking up this morning."

Rachel's mouth dropped open revealing two very pointy white fangs. "The head bitch of Mckinley prays on peoples insecurities.. what's happening" Rachel was confused, you never can tell what side of Fabray your going to get.

"Rach I know it's unfair of me to ask but don't judge me by my past. I'm not the past anymore. Accept me for who I am because this is the real me here with you now" The brunet was shocked. "Why are you ashamed" Quinn asked bluntly but compassionately.

"I'm scared" Rachel whispers.

"Scared" Quinn replies quirking an eyebrow "scared of what, that you going to hurt me?" she cautiously asked the other girl.

"No… of what you think of me" she whispers blushing and looking away.

"what I think eyy" Quinn says smugly lifting Rachel's face towards her again, winking at the girl before adding "I think your eyes are sexy like that", they stare at one another for a moment before Rachel notices the puddle of blood on the floor behind Quinn. Rachel's eyes grow wide "Quinn we-" Rachel's voice drowns out like Quinn's under water and her sight turns blurry before she hits the floor with a thud as she passes out, due to her wounds.

…

Quinn opens her eyes and feels healthy as a horse… she's laying on a bed and feels comfortable, she wonders if she's dead but then Rachel stands up and rushes over to her quickly followed by Santana. "Santana, what are you doing here" Quinn croaks out and slowly sits up. "Well Q, your lady friend here rang me off your phone, got me to rush off over here and then lets me in on a few of the secrets you two have had here and you can image my shock when I find out Morticia here isn't actually human… You can then imagine the complete shell shock I go into when the same vamp-champ heals that humongous slice you had and the black eye… So Cinderella, how'd you come by those nasty ass battle wounds in the first place and so help me God if you even contemplate lying to me I'm a get the same she devil that saved you to endz you" Santana stated in the nicest way she could.

"Morticia?" Quinn asked looking between Santana and Rachel.

"She deems it appropriate, since the mother of the Adams family resembles the undead" Rachel groaned rolling her eyes.

"Do not try and change the subject, Fabray" Santana snapped narrowing her eyes.

"ok, yes I've kept a few secrets lately" Quinn said sitting up in the bed.

"Not what I meant and you know it Fabray, those injuries.. I want names, now!"

"San" she began but Santana put her hand up and turned to Rachel who'd been sat by Quinns side silently.

"that compulsion thing, can you make her tell me" the Latina barked

"Theoretically yes but-" Rachel was interrupted as Santana held her hand up to the brunet as if it magically hit mute on them.

"Do it" she bluntly said

"Santana it's not fair on Quinn" Rachel spoke quietly but firmly, keeping the Latinas gaze.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not fair on her? Really Berry? So whoever just did this to my best friend is completely fair and we should go and congratulate them on nearly killing the girl, right? Sorry. Don't be so fucking pathetic, find me those names. You want them too, if you were telling the truth earlier you should want them more than I do. I'm going to make them regret the day they were born and I'm going to hurt anyone that gets in my way" Santana's voice was icy cold and her eyes were menacing.

Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and lead her out the room "Santana, I understand how you feel. of course I feel the same but you have to have better self control for Quinn's sake. I cant tell you how badly I want to do those things and much worse but we need to wait until Quinn's ready to talk about it, it was obviously someone she trusted"

"Self control's never been my strong point Berry"

"I know that Lopez" Berry threw back walking back to Quinn.

Quinn I understand this is hard to talk about, in my experience when somethign bad happens, you have three choices, you can either

A) let it define you.

B) let it destroy you.

or

C) let it strengthen you.

We're here to help you because we care about you.

Quinn broke down and after half an hour of Rachel soothing the girl and Santana sat in the corner silently fuming Quinn tells the girl everything about her farther and mother and how it's been happening for months and how she's not sure if her mothers okay or not. Both girls have their mouths hanging open Santana's the first to recovering snapping her mouth shut and jumping up in temper screaming "that bastard" before storming out the room. Rachel runs after the fiery girl, "where the hell do you think your going" suddenly appearing infront of Santana.

"where do you think genius" Santana snapped all sense of reality gone.

"Santana I did not bring you hear and disclose the situation to you so you could do something stupid, if he can do that to his own daughter… what could he do to you"

Santana stared at Rachel as if hoping her looks may actually kill the girl and Rachel was sure she could see fire deep at the back of her retinas. "I don't care I'm going to fight that ass monkey and only one of us is leaving" Santana hissed at Rachel.

"and how do you think Quinn's going to feel if it's you that loses" Rachel cakmy asks

"come with me and I obviously wont Morticia" the tanned cheerio quips

"So you want to leave Quinn alone after her ordeal?" Rachel asks a little less friendly

"If that's what it takes to make sure her ordeal doesn't have a sequel.. yes" Santana screamed getting in Rachel's face.

"Go and be there for your friend, you have to put her and her wishes first" Rachel instructs

"Shut the fuck up Berry, just because your not human doesn't mean I'm magically taking orders from you. It's because of my friend I'm doing this"

"no it's because of your incapability to deal with your emotions Santana, I understand how you feel but there are smarter ways to go about this. Can we not be there for her today, we'll go and help her get through this and check on her mother. Then after that we and Quinn's included in this we can decide how to proceed with her vile scum of a father"

"Why can't we just kill him" Santana begs breaking down falling to her knees as Rachel crouches down hugging her.

"We need to be as far away from the darkness as we can get, we won't let him drag us down. We could easily go there and kill him, you'd end up in prison, I'll end up in a lab being experimented on and Quinn, not to mention Brittany will be alone. Look Santana.. this is a difficult situation, earlier we didn't know if she'd make it. She's up there now awake.. So let's not waste a moment." Rachel whispers.

"I hate to interrupt your moment" Quinn says slowly walking down the stairs. The two girls jump apart and turn to face her while Santana stands behind the shorter girl and wipes her eyes.

"super abilities and you didn't hear her coming… you're a waste of a supernatural being Berry" Santana casually stated.

"Santana" Quinn grumbled as she staggered forward going dizzy. Rachel was instantly at her side holding her up.

"And who said you could get out of bed Quinn" Rachel asked trying to joke off the atmosphere.

Quinn chuckled before trying to walk and collapsing, Rachel caught her before she hit the floor and carried her back up the stairs to her room and laid Quinn on her bed. That soft landing woke Quinn up "what's happening to me? Why don't I have a bruised face or the cut across my back" Quinn croaked out to Rachel and Santana.

"I .. I .. I had to do something Quinn" Rachel stuttered out.

"Q you know I tell it how it is, truth is you were nearly dead when I got here a couple hours ago after a quick discussion about what species your girlfriend is. We decided on a course of action and since the hospital would ask questions if you survived which was a big if… we decided you needed Rachel's kind of help" Santana spoke with her usual level of charm.

Quinn blushed "And Rachels help is code for what exactly?" the blonde asked with wide eyes staring back and forth between the two girls.

"Yer Berry did your help include and what were the side effects again" Santana says with an evil smirk "I forgot" she lamely adds on the end still smirking at Rachel and Quinn.

"I didn't mean to… I mean I didn't have a choice… I … you… urrrm" Rachel chokes out blushing and glaring at Santana.

"SANTANA" Quinn attempts a glare but fails due to her current state. "where's Brittany?"

"she's at home, I told her you were in trouble and didn't like the idea of her at school alone with those idiot jocks but didn't want her seeing you like this. It would have destroyed her" Santana says with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, it was difficult to see through her skin tone but it was there.

"You didn't have to come" Quinn says with a warm smile.

"Q, we've been best friends for years… no way are you going through this without either me or Brittany and since I forbid Brittany to find out about this... you're stuck with me because we care about you and all that other shit." Santana tried to pass it off as casually but Quinn and Rachel saw through her.

"Aww was you worried about me" Quinn giggled with a smirk.]

"well your obviously okay now, what do you want from the shop… I need food since I skipped breakfast and it's lunch time" Santana asked raising her eyebrow.

"no I'm good" Quinn said smiling at her friend.

"What about you Berry, do you even eat?"

"It's more habit than a basic need but yer I'll have whatever you're having" Rachel said reaching for her purse.

"Don't worry; I've got it Berry… I owe you after you fixed my broken bitch" Santana says walking out the room and down the stairs.

After the Latina left Quinn turned to face Rachel… "so Rach, what exactly did you do to heal me like you have?" Quinn asked curious and a little nervous.

"you'll hate me" Rachel said sadly with a frown.

"I doubt that's even possible" Quinn said with a wink.

"you was so close to death, the doctors wouldn't have made it to hospital if we'd called an ambulance… I did the only thing I could without turning you. I had to get you to drink my blood Quinn and I understand if your angry… I tried to wake you but your body was shutting down." Rachel said not moving from the chair near the bed as she awaited the blondes angry reaction.

"Thank you for saving me, I guess." Rachel nodded and Quinn continued "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier… prior to me going unconscious I mean" Rachel's mouth dropped open visibly shocked "you remember?" she asks. "Yep I remember turning up and you making me jump right up to me telling you, your eyes were sexy." Quinn states smirking.

It was silent for a moment before Quinn remembered a question she had "so what were the side effects San was talking about"

"oh errm one is when. You. Get. Better. Your. Sex hormones will be in crazy overdrive and another is that if your in danger again I'll be able to sense it"

"so what does the first one mean again?" Quinn asked acting dumb.

"Miss Fabray you know exactly what it means"

"no I don't Rach" Quinn says trying to hide her smirk.

"It means you'll be aroused" Rachel rushed out avoiding Quinn's eyes

"ooooh aroused and homeless, im on to a winner here" Quinn laughs out.

"what happened today is not funny Quinn, I could have lost you!" Rachel snapped before maintaining a cool composer.

"you could have lost me?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"you know what I mean Quinn" Rachel said.

"So what did I miss while I was out on your blood" Quinn asked

"me and Santana bonded and she cried…a lot!" Rachel spoke watching Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12

The two girls had finished their conversation a while ago and had settled into a comfortable silence. Quinn tried to stand up again, being overly determined as she always was! Rachel watched cautiously as per normal acting as if Quinn was made out of glass. The blonde took a few steps forward before her legs started to buckle and Rachel swooped in grabbed her, unfortunately Quinn had managed to knock Rachel off balance to resulting in Rachel falling back and hitting the floor while Quinn fell on top of the Brunette. The head cheerio pushed herself up on her hands while hovering above the now wide eyed vampire. "Well this wasn't part of the plan, will you stop being so stubborn and just rest!" Quinn was smirking at Rachel as she subtly tried to wiggle out from underneath the blonde.. "Didn't realize it was so bad being underneath me" she pouted holding back a chuckle. Rachel froze and just as she did Santana walked back in from her journey to the shop. She looks up from her phone and for once is speechless, "Oh. My. God." The Latina all but breaths out. "Santana we weren't doing anything, I swear" Berry all but shouted, she'd visibly paled. "Oh Berry calm your shit, I give two or three fucks at max" She smirked as she positioned her phone and snapped a picture of the pair.

"Can we get back to the point at hand here! What are we going to do about Mr Fabray" Rachel asked now they were all sat around the dinning room table. Santana rolled her eyes before speaking up "I don't like making plans for the day, because in my experience the word 'premeditated' gets thrown around the courtroom." Quinn only raised an eyebrow in response, where as the undead diva just stared astounded at Santana before finally speaking up "We need to make a plan Santana so we all understand what we have to do" "M'kay, all that non-violence crap you like.. yeah I'm not so into it…I thought that was simple.. In LimaHeights we'd gut him like a fish.. I volunteer so neither of you are required to come" The Latina had an evil smirk on her face as she mentally pictured the image and the sick sort of satisfaction she got from the day dream spurred her on. Quinn cleared her throat and looked between both Santana and Rachel before she stated what she wanted "I've had time to think about all this and all I care about, is getting my mother out and safe. Russell can rot in hell for all I care but neither of you are going to prison over him. That being said we don't touch Russell." The Latinas mouth dropped open "But Q, he hurt you! You nearly died" Quinn knew this was Santana's way if showing she cared and how scared she'd been that she might loose her best friend. "Yes I know, but two wrongs don't make a right Santana and look at me I'm fine now thanks to you two" Santana gritted her teeth and stayed silent. Rachel took that as her cue to speak up,

"Right so we'll go over there as a group, check on your mum and ask her to come with us?" She spoke the last several words as a question.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd help with the last part… can you compel her to leave him?"

"I don't know Quinn, I don't like to take away peoples free will and what not"

"But it would be for her own good Rach, if she stays she'll end up dead.. I would be if it wasn't for you! She doesn't have anyone except me!" Quinn gives her a pleading look and with that Rachel caves."Fine but I don't know how well it will work." Quinn flew out of her seat and over to hug Rachel while squealing a thank you.

"Gross, get a room!" Santana interjects sporting a horrified face. "Oh and I'm driving" she added before either of the other two could respond.

"Okay" Quinn grinned, "lets go get my mum!" and with that she got up and practically ran to Santana's car. "I've gotz to hand it to you Morticia your bloods really done a number on her." The Latina casually stated before walking to join her friend and get into her car, with Berry trailing close behind.

Once in the car Santana checks everyone's ready, turns on the radio and drives towards the Fabrays. She soon gets bored of the radio and switches over to her Cd.. Santana instantly recognises the song and starts singing along..

**Drop a BEAT!**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**Ten grand, let me see you shake it like you got no bones in your body and you was made to be a celebrity**

**Twenty grand, know it's a sin, but before me you show me a little more skin it would fulfill my fantasy**

**Thirty grand, to the highest bidder but Chris Rock said, 'There's no sex in the champagne room'**

**Forty grand, looked into her eyes, I saw tears falling down, type of tears that money couldn't buy**

**Excuse me, what is your name?**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**Uh, my name is Hope, yo**

**I was blessed with the body of the Goddesses**

**Have you any idea how hard this is?**

**I could flex in 25 positions**

**But I only work here to pay my tuition**

**Yo, tantalizing teaser**

**Table-top pleaser**

**Give me what I need a Mastercard a Visa**

**Lap dance fantasy**

**Picture us on an all white canopy**

**Wyclef extended his hand to me**

**Like Billy D. said he's feeling me**

**Take me away from here, so far**

**Where they ride horses, no cars**

**No more stripping in bars**

**Me and you 'Clef, against the odds**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**(Yo a lot of you all sitting with you all girls**

**fronting like the Budweiser commercial**

**Talking about, 'I, I don't be going to the strip joints'**

**You're lying man! You'd be surprised who you see up in there man.**

**I got one question for you liars, man)**

**Shot callers, what are you, a preacher?**

**You're calling her a hooker? He without sin cast the first stone.**

**I met her on the subway, she gave me that VIP card**

**And told me if I ever have problems,**

**Don't hesitate to come by, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**Just 'cause she dances go-go**

**It don't make her a ho, no**

**Maxine, put your red shoes on**

**We going to the disco**

**We gonna elope to Mexico**

**Called up my mama, said I'm in love with a stripper, yo**

**(Yo baby, can I get another lap dance?**

**I tell you I got nothing but funny money, man.**

**New York Dogs.)**

Bye the end of the song Santana had Rachel and Quinn in hysterics at her impersonation of Wyclefs accent and voice. The next song came on and Rachel decided she'd sing it from the backseat ….

**Small town homecoming queen**

**She's the star in this scene**

**There's no way to deny she's lovely**

**Perfect skin, perfect hair**

**Perfumed hearts everywhere**

**Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

**Maybe I'm just jealous**

**I can't help but hate her**

**Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

**Senior class president**

**She must be heaven sent**

**She was never the last one standing**

**A backseat debutaunt**

**Everything that you want**

**Never to harsh or too demanding**

**Maybe I'll admit it**

**I'm a little bitter**

**Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

**Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself**

**I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**I get a little bit, she gets a little more**

**She's Miss America and... she's Miss America**

**I'm just the girl next door...**

Bye the end of the song Quinn was sat staring directly at Rachel, there was something shinning in the blondes eyes that the brunette vampire couldn't quite read and then all of a sudden Quinn looked away and out the window waiting for the next song to start which she assumed was her turn to sing.

**Every day I have visions, and I get a feeling in me**

**I wanna be where he's been, so I get everything she**

**Wants from a girl, but I'm not giving too much**

**I'm ready, come get me, not too quick, not heavy**

**My heart is racing should I give the green the light**

**Cos getting a little closer gives me butterflies**

**And I know it's more than friends, cause she makes me go crazy**

**We're into this, let's do it, what is this**

**Can we call it love, call it love, call it love, call it love **

**Can we call it love, call it love, call it love, call it love**

**I got something here for ya, come get it if you wanna**

**I can't wait any longer**

**Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick**

**So when we say goodbye to the next day (you got me ticking on it)**

**Until the next time when she holds me (I'll be ticking on it)**

**I'll be waiting by the phone til it rings (I'll be ticking on it)**

**I got something here for ya, come get it if you wanna**

**Close your eyes, open now, can you feel it inside**

**When we touch each other, its so hard to leave you out**

**Missing you baby, when you call me your lady**

**It must be more than lust so what**

**Can we call it love, call it love, call it love, call it love **

**Can we call it love, call it love, call it love, call it love**

**I got something here for ya, come get it if you wanna**

**I cant wait any longer**

**Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick**

**So when we say goodbye to the next day (you got me ticking on it)**

**Until the next time when she holds me (I'll be ticking on it)**

**I'll be waiting by the phone til it rings (I'll be ticking on it)**

**I got something here for ya, come get it if you wanna**

**Can we call it love, call it love, call it love, call it love**

**Can we call it love, call it love, call it love, call it love**

**I got something here for ya, come get it if you wanna**

**I cant wait any longer**

**Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick**

**So when we say goodbye to the next day (you got me ticking on it)**

**Until the next time when she holds me (I'll be ticking on it)**

**I'll be waiting by the phone til it rings (I'll be ticking on it)**

**I got something here for ya, come get it if you wanna**

As the song and Quinn finish they pull up to Quinn's house, nervously Quinn's eyes flick to the mirror where she sees Rachel staring back at her with her smile fixed in place. The three got out in unison and came round to stand in front of the house, "Rachel are you still okay to do this. I know you don't like it and I honestly wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate" Rachel turns and gives a smile to Quinn, she puts her hand on Quinns arm reassuringly "of course. I know you wouldn't" Santana was the next to speak "Right, time for a bitch hunt. Where's Russell at?" Rachel slapped the back of Santana's head, not hard enough to hurt the girl, Just enough to get her to stop. Quinn cautiously started to walk towards her front door before remembering he bolted it and changed her course towards the back of her house where she hoped he'd of forgotten to lock. Reaching the backdoor she turned the doorknob and was pleasantly surprised to find it open. She turned to the others and ushered them in but warned them to be quiet. Once again silence settled and Quinn noticed it was way too quiet, no television droning on, no classic music playing, no shouting, no smashing of objects, no doors slamming.. Something was wrong! She walked around the living room for any clues as to what was going on, next the group walked the short distance to the kitchen.. Still nothing so they continued to the dinning room.. Nothing! Next Quinn whispered about trying the basement. The group agreed and they went back into the dinning room where the secret door to the basement was hidden under the dinning room table.

Quinn lifted it and was about to go down there when they heard movement from upstairs, Quinn turned round puzzled and then they heard movement from the basement. "Which one do we go for?" Quinn asked suddenly going white, Santana and Rachel both went to speak but naturally Santana beat her too it "Relax, you go down there and take the supernatural powerpuff girl for back up and I'll go upstairs and check it out." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana before Quinn whispered back "but what if Russell's upstairs, he's dangerous San" Santana smirked secretly happy at the fact Quinn was so worried for her safety, "well then, it's a good job I've done mixed martial arts since I was a baby and that I'm from Lima Heights.. that's right bitch, I be packing razor blades!" With that Santana walked off towards the stairs that led upstairs while Rachel shrugged and walked in front of Quinn down the stairs.

Up the top of the stairs there was a bathroom to her left, Quinn's parent's bedroom to her right, the spare bedroom opposite and Quinn's bedroom next to that. At the end of the corridor was Mr. Fabrays office and at the other end was a gym. Santana listened to see if she could figure out where the noise was coming from. She heard footsteps from the Fabray parents room next to her and slowly strained her neck so she could see…JACKPOT she thought to herself as she watched none other than Mr Fabray peel his blood soaked shirt off, the blood was still wet which meant it wasn't Quinn's…things aren't looking good for Mrs. Fabray Santana thought. She watched as Russell threw his shirt in the bin. She'd had all she could take and rounded the turn into his bedroom. "Hello Mr Fabray" Santana smiled sweetly, "who the hell are you" he slurred.. Santana mentally rolled her eyes, "I've been best friends with Quinn for since we were babies" she answered in a monotone voice. He'd stood up as soon as he heard Quinn's name mentioned and started to cross the room to Santana "I don't remember you" he sneered leaning in so close Santana could smell the stale alcohol on his breath, with that she let it rip.. she punched him in the face hard and with her left leg swept round and knocked his feet out under him, sending him crashing to the ground with a thump, "I remember you mother fucker" she grunted as she kicked him as hard as she could with her right foot.

*********************** Basement ***************************

The pair walked down into the basement when they heard a soft whimper, "mum" Quinn screech as she turned on the lights desperately looking for her mother. They spotted her at the same time and ran over to the woman lying on the floor that had been badly beaten (not as badly as Quinn had been) her hands had been tied behind her back and her legs had bee tied around the fridge they kept down there. Rachel started to untie her legs while Quinn did her arms, next Quinn removed the gag in her mothers mouth. "You need to go, he'll come back soon" Judy rushed out in concern for her daughter and her friends welfare. "We're not leaving you mum" with that both Rachel and Quinn each took one of Judys arms and started hurrying upstairs to find Santana. As they reached the top of the basement stairs, they heard a loud thump they both let Judy down gently as fast as they could and ran up the stairs to Santana. As they turned towards Quinn's parents bedroom they saw and heard Santana "I remember you mother fucker" grunted as she kicked him as hard as she could with her right foot continuously, she alternated between his face, stomach and balls. Until Santana was wrestled away from a now unconscious Russell by Rachel. Whom she fought all the way until Rachel told her that Quinn and Judy were both okay, she started to calm down, turned and left the room which was now decorated in Russell's blood. Walking out Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and timidly asked if she was okay. Santana turned on the infamous Lopez smile and replied "Of course"

"Did he hurt you San"

"pffft no!" she scoffed "he didn't land one hit on me either" she stated flashing a toothy smile as she descended down the stairs too Judy.


	13. Chapter 13

As they reached Judy, Quinn and Santana lifted the woman, each putting an arm around their shoulders and started to walk out with Rachel following behind. The girls helped Judy into the back seat, Quinn sat in the back with her and asked Rachel to sit in the front. She wouldn't admit it but she was concerned about having a vampire around her bleeding mum, Quinn highly doubted Rachel would do anything but she was still getting used to it herself. What would have happened if her and Rachel swapped places and Rachel's eyes flashed that gorgeous blue in front of her mum. Not a word was said between any of the three girls as Quinn and Rachel were both still letting the images of Santana quite frankly beating the shit out of Quinn's father sink in. Quinn's mind had a flashback to Santana "I remember you motherfucker" and the grunt as she kicked him. What had he said before they (Quinn and Rachel) had arrived, the blonde cheerleader was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Santana keep glancing at her in the rear-view mirror. Santana cleared her throat and Quinn looked up, locking eyes with the Latina. "are you okay?" she asked in an unSantana way, she almost sounded like a normal concerned friend. Quinn Snorted "Shouldn't I be asking you that, since you went all Mike Tyson on my father?" Santana looked shocked momentarily but quickly regained her composure "Mrs Fabray, am I taking you to the hospital, back to mine, back to Rachels or some where else?" Santana asked in a casual tone avoiding Quinn's eyes. Judy tried to speak and started coughing and gasping, Rachel leaned forward grabbed the bottle of water out the side of her door, turned round and gave the water to Judy. When Quinn noticed Rachel turning she unconsciously held her breath and leaned forward to take the water off her, for her mum "Thanks Rach" Quinn smiled weakly and then watched as Judy took sips of the water before speaking up "Santana call me Judy please,**she took a deep breath before adding ** I honestly have no idea, we have no where?" Santana's gaze flicked back and forth between the road and the rear-view mirror "I can talk to Abuela and see if you guys can stay with us, we can always make room" Santana spoke soothingly and then Rachel took that as her que to speak up "You two can stay with us, we have two guest rooms and as Quinn previously learnt.. my fathers are extremely friendly". A moment went by as Judy processed, "why don't we figure out our next move at mine" Rachel interjected

At Rachel's the girls helped set Judy down on the chair while Quinn dragged Santana off by her arm to have a conversation where Judy couldn't hear them. "What did you mean back there, when you was with him?" Quinn asked staring straight into Santana's eyes. "What, with Russell?" Santana quizzed clearly puzzled "Yes" Quinn bluntly replied, " he got creepy and told me he didn't remember me" the Latina mumbled looking down. Quinn hugged Santana and whispered a thank you, "I don't know what you're talking about" Santana said pulling away and attempting her tough girl glare, "you didn't just lash out at him because he didn't remember you San!" "Okay so you figured it out, congratulations Detective dork… can we go back to the others now!" Quinn grinned, nodded and started to walk back with Santana trailing. When they got back Rachel and Judy were gone, Quinn began thinking the worst and her breathing became erratic. She ran upstairs as a last hope that Russell wasn't here and began looking through rooms, Santana did the same at the other end of the corridor. Quinn reached the last door and peered inside, she found her mother lying in the bed with Rachel dabbing a wet cloth and gently rubbing the dried blood off of Judy's face. Then she dropped the cloth in a bowl of water swished it round until it was clean again and then repeated her reaction. Quinn smiled to herself and pushed the door open further, walking into the room and next to Rachel. Santana joined the others in the room and crouched down near Judy who was asleep, Quinn asked San to stay with her mum while she went and spoke to Rachel. The Latina quirked her eyebrow in her usual manner but agreed. Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and pulled her out the room, shutting the door behind them. She led herself and Rachel through to Rachel's room, once inside she shut the door and leaned against it letting out a long sigh. "Hey what's up Quinn?" Rachel asked turning around and smiling up at her. Quinn growled slightly leaned forward grabbed two fistfuls of Rachel's jacket pulled the shocked girl towards her and twisted them round so she now had Rachel pinned against the door. "wha" Rachel started before she found Quinn's lips on hers, Rachel gave up on logic and went with the flow.. Quinn run her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip and with that they deepened the kiss. Quinn's hand was resting on Rachel's shoulder while her other hand was on the midgets hip. Her nails were gently scratching back and forth. Rachel's hands were desperately gripping onto each side of the door frame as she tried to maintain control, not wanting her eyes to change again and freak her the blonde out again like it had outside breadsticks. Quinn pulled away sensing something was wrong "Rach" she gently panted, she looked the smaller girl up and down "are you okay?". Rachel smiled "course"

Quinn's eyebrow launched itself up "You're lying, what is it?" Quinn decided to confront the girl.

"I just… don't want to scare you again" The Jewish girl confessed quietly to the floor.

"I wouldn't kiss someone I was scared of like that, would you?" Quinn asked smirking.

Rachel loved the way Quinn could so easily calm her nerves, she didn't realise she hadn't replied until Quinn spoke up again.. "Don't ever hide who you are Rach, I'm sorry about how I reacted before it just took me by surprise. You're amazing and as I said before your eyes are super sexy!" She finished with a wink and a giggle at Rachel's face.

The shorter girl quickly recomposed her features "you said something about a way you kiss people you're not scared of?" She questioned as innocently as possible.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked smirking.

"I was wondering.. if I could see a demonstration of this special technique?" She asked braking out into a full out grin.

"Hmm. Well if it's going to be educational" Quinn said cupping the side of Rachel's neck and leaning forward until their lips met. She began licking and tugging on the shorter girls bottom lip before mumbling a brief "don't hide yourself" and just like that Quinn felt Rachel grin into the kiss.

….

The girls walked back into the room with Santana and Judy, they sat gossiping about random people from school while Judy was still sleeping on the Berry's spare bed. When her fathers returned Rachel went down and filled them in on the situation. They agreed that the Fabrays could stay as long as they wanted and that they'd talk to Judy about arrangements in the morning if she was feeling up to it but like the first time they met Quinn they both enveloped her into a bone crushing hug and told her that if there was anything that they could do for her or her mother to let them know. They the enveloped Santana in a hug which had Quinn and Rachel sniggering at the disgruntled Latina who hated to be touched by anyone other than Quinn and Brittany.

Later that night Rachel noticed Quinn wasn't aroud and so went to knock on her bedroom door but the door was open and Quinn wasn't in there but her window was open, she remembered a story Quinn told earlier about how she used to love to climb out of it and climb on the roof. She walked over and stuck her head out awkwardly looking up at the roof, she saw Quinn sitting up and decided to check on her. She started climbing up and realised the blonde was facing the other way, she had both headphones in and was singing.

Look around, it's deadly night

You've been losing every fight

You're hope is, feeling broken

You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised

But still have strength to take you through,

Into,

The dark

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a shadow in sight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

At the beach, the waves will crash

Tuck and grab and pull you back

The sun may, be covered in gray

The sand will itch, itself may burn

Hurricane will take it's turn

Until,

The dawn

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a storm insight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes

So close your eyes, shut them tight

Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)

Push on though the strength in you

Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)

So close your eyes, shut them tight

Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)

Push on though the strength in you

Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)

With open eyes,

Open wide,

It's all good now, watch it fade away,

Day by day

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a storm insight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes.

Rachel decided she needed some time to herself and climbed back down the roof away from the blonde. She figured she'd send the girl a text instead and then the head cheerio would come to her when she needed her.


End file.
